


Miss Thatch and the Little Jackdaw

by Ray2771



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Canon Compliant, Edward Is A Cutie, F/M, Hoping to update every other day, Left details of reader vague, Piracy, She is a Thatch after all, Slow Burn, Uses Y/n, Y/N is a pirate, apart from having black hair, following the game, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray2771/pseuds/Ray2771
Summary: You are the daughter of the renown privateer turned pirate, Edward Thatch. With your own formidable reputation in hand, you sail the seas with your Father, looking for ways to improve your lot in life.Along the way, you meet a new sailor named Edward Kenway as you follow his own story as he becomes his own renown pirate.This story will basically follow the game, with any extra information from before the game started coming from the book.And with that, let me know what you think*I will be updating as frequently as I can*
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Original Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for checking out my story! This fandom isn't completely dead, right?
> 
> As I said, this will follow the main story line, with extra info taken from the book. 
> 
> Also, lets just pretend that a woman would totally be allowed to sail, it makes for a better story :) 
> 
> With that being said, lets jump right into it, and I hope you enjoy <3 Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you feel like it :)

January 1713 

You stood at the helm on The Marianne, steering the ship in the intended course that had been set out by your captain. Your curly, unruly black hair had been tied up into a low bun, with the sea wind pulling strands of untucked hair into your face. You were sailing around the coast of Africa, as a part of your Privateer contract with the British Navy, with Edward Thatch as your esteemed Captain. It had been a long story as to how you, openly being a woman, had been able to sail on a Royal Navy vessel, however having the formidable Captain Thatch as your father had certainly given you a boon. 

Your current course was set for a Royal African Ship named the Amazon Galley, who had reported that they would benefit from having some extra steel on their side as they sailed through the ocean. And God, had they been right. You were closing in when you heard the lookout on the crow’s nest shout: “Amazon Galley ahead, they seem to be embroiled in a battle!”. This alerted the rest of the crew, and you looked over to your father, who was standing beside you, as his gaze hardened. He recognised the vessel that was attacking, it had been a privateer ship, supposed to be doing the same work as you, however they seemed to have started dabbling in piracy. 

“Set out all sails, head for that ship” He barked, and the crew started moving like clockwork, letting out the sails, as to catch more wind and get to your target faster, as you altered the course and stayed steady, and you mentally prepared yourself for a fight. 

When you arrive at the scene, you see the ship that had attacked the Amazon Galley, named The Emperor, had already overtaken the crew of the Amazon Galley, and that the captains of either ship was nowhere to be seen. 

“Ram their sides, get the Captain to show his face” Thatch said to you, and you did exactly that, using the full force of the ship to ram into their port side. You then saw two figures clamber up from below decks, and one seemed to be the captain of the ship, who took one look at The Marianne, and dived straight over board. Your father cursed, and barked out orders to start boarding the ship. This distraction gave the crew of the Amazon Galley the chance to over-power their captures and started fighting back. When you were successfully alongside, you and your father got your weapons ready to go overboard. A part of your own battle preparations includes tucking your hair away into a black tricorn hat, and quickly making your shirt slightly more loose, to give yourself a more masculine look. And then, with a fierce scream, and with your cutlass in the air, you ran forward and started fighting anyone that would stand in your way. 

The battle was a short one, and the crew of The Emperor were quick to surrender once they realised that their captain had abandoned them, and that they were almost outmanned 2 to 1. You and your father started to peruse the deck of the ship, looking at each face of the crew, and striking down anyone who had found some new confidence. Once everyone had seemed to be properly calmed down, your father and yourself started advancing your way along the deck, until you got to the outside of the Captains quarters, where 3 men stood, each with different looks of fear on their faces. As you got closer, one of the men, who was stocky looking, and rather heavy set, stood up and proclaimed: 

“Sir, should I finish them for you?” as he drew his sword and pointed it to his other two crew mates. He seemed to hold a particularly evin grin to the blonde man who he had been standing next to. The two men had betrayed looks in their eyes, not quite believing what he had just said. You looked up to your father, who mirrored your look, both silently knowing that this was going to be fun. 

“Why you scurvy bilged sucking bastard!” Shouted the brunette one of the two, who then stabbed his cutlass wildly in the direction of the stocky sailor. He parried this easily, and took down the man quickly, finishing him off in one fell swoop, carving his cutlass into his chest and slicing his way through. The man with sandy blond hair then had his go, swinging his cutlass haphazardly to the man, who took no time in disarming him swiftly and with practise. 

“Shall I finish him, sir?” Repeated the man, with his fellow crew member now at the end of his cutlass. The crowd that had formed, started to part and your father moved towards the two men, with you quickly on his heels. 

“Now, why would you be calling me sir, lad?” Thatch asked, as the man pressed the point of his cutlass into the other man's throat 

“I hoped to join you sir” He replied “And prove my loyalty to you” 

Thatch then turned his attention to the blonde haired man: “And you, young-un? What did you have in mind, beside dying at the hand of your crew mate. Would you like to join my crew as a Privateer, or die a Pirate, either by your ship mates blade, or back home in blighty?”

“I never wanted to be a pirate sir!” He replied quickly “ I only wanted to earn some money for my wife back home sir, honest money to take back to Bristol” 

Your father looks back at you, one eyebrow raised at this man's answer. 

“Aye” Your father finally replies, as he throws an arm to indicate all the captured crew behind the two of you “And I suppose I could say this for everyone of your crew still alive. They will all swear that they had never intended to have a career in Piracy, ordered to do it by the Captain they will say, forced into it against their will” Thatch said incredulously. “And how did your captain persuade you to take part in this act of piracy, pray tell?” He then asked

“By telling us that we would soon be pirates anyway sir, when a treaty is signed” The blonde man answered back, still looking wearily at his crew members blade

“Well that’s true, but that’s still no excuse, not while I’m a privateer that is, sworn to protect and assist Her Majesty’s Navy, which includes watching over vessels such as the Amazon Galley.” Replied Thatch. You then took one sweeping look over the blonde man and said   
“You’re not a swordsman are you?” When you spoke, most of the captured crew looked at you, in disbelief that a woman would be sailing with such a formidable crew. You didn’t take stock of the reaction, instead keeping your eyes on the man who, once getting over your sudden revelation, nodded his head. You chucked at his response and replied “Well that much is obvious” 

“Didn’t stop you throwing yourself at this man here though? Knowing that you would meet your end, why was that then?” Thatch asked. The man bristled, and replied: 

“Blainey had turned traitor sir, I saw red” Ah, so the stocky sailor was named Blainey then. At this, Thatch stuck his cutlass into the deck of the ship, and surveyed the two men, back and forth. 

“I have an idea!” Your father then shouted “Let's settle this with a duel!” At this, the crew, even those captured, had roused in excitement, ready to see some entertainment. The look on the blonde man's face however, was anything but excitement, probably realising that he would lose a battle if it were sword to sword. 

“However, as my daughter so wonderfully pointed out, you aren’t much of a sword fighter, so lets make this a straight fight, no weapons, no knives, just fists” Both men gulped, and then agreed. A smile etched onto Thatch’s face, as you turn around and gather all the men to form a ring 

“Let's see what these two gentlemen are made of, shall we?” You comment, as you make yourself comfortable on a wayward barrel that was on the deck. The two men start to strip off their shirts, which made you roll your eyes. You will never understand men, no matter how long you sail with them. The crew started shouting and hollering as the men started raising their fists in a defensive position. 

The blonde man was the first to strike a punch, a new sense of anger seeming to boil up in him, he used his smaller size to his advantage, being able to dodge into his opponents defense, and was able to surprise him. He punched him square in the eye, and it was clear that he thought that would finish the fight. However Blainey would have to take a lot more than that to take him down. The blonde sailor releasing this stood back and started taunting Blainey: 

“Come on you fat bastard, come on! Lets see what you’ve got!” With this shout, the blonde man seemed to have the crowd on his side, cheering at his brashness. This even got a hearty laughter from Thatch, and a small chuckle from yourself. You had been right earlier, this was going to be fun. 

This angered Blainey, who then raging, struck his opponent, bringing him to the deck of the ship, suddenly turning the tides of the spectators, who started cheering Blainey on. Blainey crouched down and spat into the blonde man's face, uttering some words that you were not able to hear from your seat within the crowd. Blainey then aimed a kick to the man's belly, which toppled him fully onto the deck. This also made Thatch laugh heartily, enjoying this display. Blainey then put his foot over his opponent, looking ready to stamp down on him, when he said: 

“Sir? -” But he was not able to finish his sentence, as the other sailor grabbed onto his foot and slammed him down onto the deck with him. He then threw himself on top of Blainey and started hurling his fists into his face, with a renewed vigor in his punches. However, this still wasn't enough, as Blainey grabbed one of his fists and hurled him back onto the deck. Getting up, Blainey started stalking towards his prey, ready to land the killing blow. However, as he raised his arm, a glint of silver could be seen in his hand. 

He had a knife on him. 

And that was against the rules of the duel. 

With that in your mind, you readied one of your pistols, and shot Blainey straight through his skull, and his body slumped onto his knees, and eventually rested on the deck of the ship, dead. At the gasps and sudden silence that had come over the crew, you got up, and kicked the blade out of the dead man's hand, spitting at it when it came into view 

“I don’t like a man who ain’t honest” You said, as the crew suddenly realised what had happened, and then started cheering, even though the fight hadn’t ended how most of them had hoped it would. Your father reached down to help the blonde sailor up. 

“I have a vacancy on my crew lad, do you want to fill it?” Thatch asked. The man nodded, and looked down at the dead man who was almost about to kill him. 

“What's your name mate?” You ask, holding your hand out, as the rest of the crew, who understood that the entertainment was officially over, had start going back to their respective ships, and getting ready to set sail

“Edward Kenway” He replied, as he took your hand 

“Kenway? Well I’m sure you’ll make a fine addition to our crew” You smiled, shaking his hand, and then going to help out with the rest of the crew preparing to be on your way.

And with that, The Marianne left once more, to set out and find some more opportunities. In the coming months, Edward seemed to get used to, and fit rather well into your crew, with your father taking a particular liking to him, calling Edward a “scrapper”. While on board, and in between taking prizes from the Spanish and Portuguese, you decided to give Edward some more combat training, showing him how to properly handle a blade, and how to correctly use a pistol. Edward seemed to be quite the quick study, quickly going above and beyond your expectations. 

Thatch would also impart his own fractions of wisdom from time to time, wisdom that he had taught you, and wisdom that he had learnt from a Captain he once sailed under, named Benjamin Hornigold.   
One night, while Edward and yourself were clearing up from a sparring session that had lasted well into the darkness of night, he decided that he wanted to get to know you better. 

“I must ask” He started, while packing away some dull blades used to spar with “how is it that a woman such as yourself found your way here? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable getting married and settling down?” This made you chuckle. 

“How long have you been waiting to ask that one?” You asked, not answering him fully yet. 

“Not until I was sure you wouldn't shoot me through the eyes” He replied. This made you smile wider. 

“Well if you must know, my father left England to pursue a career at sea, while he was gone, my mother’s health turned poor, and unfortunately she passed away.” You stopped, taking a deep breath. Although it had been some years ago, you're not overly fond of remembering watching your mother pass away. After a second, you continued: “I longed to join my father at sea, and had a rather large disdain for the domestic life that comes from being someone's wife. So I pretended to be a man, joined the Navy and hopped from ship to ship, hoping to find my father. Once I had, I proved to him that I was able to hold myself on board, and then revealed myself to him. After this, he agreed to have me on his ship, as myself, and he would ensure that no one had a bad word to say about it. And it’s been like that ever since” You finished, picking up a crate of pistols, ready to be stowed below deck again. 

“God, that must have been a difficult time for you” He said, picking up the second crate, and was ready to follow you below decks. 

“It was hard, aye. But I had a goal in mind, and I wanted to sail. And, in the end, I’m glad I did it, sailing has given me a sense of freedom, and way to make money and be my own person, as strange as that sounds” 

“No, I get that. That was one of the reasons I pursued a life at sea” Edward mentioned. You nodded as you went lower below deck. 

“Yes I remember, yow said you had a wife at home, right? I’m sure she’s happy you’re here, making a name for yourself” At this, Edward cringed. You realised immediately that you had hit a sore point, and you quickly added a quiet “sorry” 

“Nothing to be sorry about Lass, she left me before I went to sea. I want to become my own man, and go back to Bristol, showing her that I am worthy of her attention” He said. You smiled, finding a cute innocence in his answer

“Well, I am sure you were worthy anyway, but I must admit, pockets full of gold will surely sweeten the deal.” Edward smiled and nodded at your answer. It was then that you heard some ringing from the galley, signally that dinner had been made, with that you and Edward went up one deck to go get your food and then retire for the night. 

And that’s how life was for you for a few months, working with Edward and your father, taking as many prizes along the way, within the law set down by Her Majesty, of course. However, this way of life was about to change in the month of March in 1713. It started when a letter arrived at your father's desk, within his quarters. When he received it, he asked for you and Edward’s presence in his quarters. When you both arrived, he asked for you to read it, as Thatch wasn’t the best at reading. 

“It’s about a treaty between Britain, Spain and Portugal, it seems as if all hostilities are to be ceased” You finally said, after scanning the paper. 

“Aye, that’s what I thought it would say” Your father said grimly, sitting on the side of his desk, looking wistfully into a mug full of rum. 

“Does that mean..?” Edward started

“Aye, it seems as if your old captain was right Edward, and that the days of Privateers filling their boots are over. I’ll be making an announcement to the crew later. Will you two follow me yourselves?” He asks, not looking up from his tankard. 

“Of course” You said immediately, as Edward nods his head, looking as if there was nothing he would rather do. 

“You two would become pirates. Wanted men. Are you sure you want that?” You both nodded, and Thatch smiled, getting up and walking around his desk “Then we set sail for Nassau, I had made a plan with Hornigold to meet there if this were to ever happen, I’m sure we will join forces, for we will both loose crew in the wake of this announcement.” You both nodded, and you started pouring over the nautical charts as you plotted a course for Nassau, while Edward was dismissed. Once you had finished the work, you went to find Edward. You knew enough about his life to know that he had never planned to turn to Piracy, not many people do. But he had extra things at stake, he had a wife at home. Even if he were to return home, he would go back as a criminal. 

You find him in his bunk, where he was laying down, facing the ceiling with a remorseful look on his face. You placed your back along the wall and slid down so you were sitting on the hard wooden floor of the deck. You broke the silence by asking: 

“Are you alright Edward?” He took a moment to respond, which you respected. This news could not have come easy for him 

“Aye. I’ve not really got much of a choice do I lass? However this does wreck any plans I had to return home to Bristol as a man of quality. I guess I must hope to return as a man of worth” You sat there for a while, looking down at the floor. 

“You could return home now, Edward” He looked down at you from where he had had his eyes placed on the ceiling, his look questioning, not quite understanding “I mean,” you clarify “you could return home, I’m sure your wife will take you back, you could make your fortune somewhere else, legally” You stressed the legally part “Not that I wouldn’t miss you of course, you’re about one of the only men I can stand on this vessel” You added, hoping to get a small smile out of him, however you were unsuccessful. 

“And where am I to do that, Y/N?” He asked rather harshly. You looked back at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. He sighed, and looked back up to the ceiling “It’s just, this is the only place I can make proper money, become a proper man. There’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, Y/N” He then said. 

“I know” You said, quietly “Well, I am relieved then, I’m not sure I could become a pirate without you by my side” You said. This did make him smile now, as he looked back down at you. 

“Aye, I feel the same lass.” He then takes a moment, not breaking eye contact “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Aye” You said, quickly and surely “I will follow my father no matter where he goes, if he believes this is the best course of action, then I must believe it. I trust him completely” you said. And it was true, there wasn’t much you wouldn’t do for your father, he had allowed you to follow this path, and give you your independence. 

“Then we are in agreement. We become formidable pirates, and we become rich while doing so” Edward says, holding his hand out while still lying on his bunk. 

“Aye. That sounds like a plan” You reply, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.


	2. The Founding of a New Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the treaty all but signed, the privateers must make a decision on what their future holds. 
> 
> This path takes them to Nassau, where they see some friendly faces, and make big strides in founding their new republic. 
> 
> The second chapter (yay) The end of the chapter is basically the beginning of the game, so it should start to flow a little easier then - I hope you're enjoying this, and if you are, leave me a Kudos / comment if you feel like it <3

By the time you and the crew had arrived in Nassau, most of the groundwork establishing the town as the new pirate republic in the Carribean had been done by Benjamin Hornigold. Ben was a renown sailor, with a stern look permanently plastered on his face, and a more military way about his demeanor. He had been a good friend and mentor to your father, and had basically taught him everything he knew about being a sailor. You had met him about a year prior to this, and it was one of the first times your father had proudly proclaimed that you were his daughter, and you were just as fearsome as any other Privateer. You had taken a liking to Ben, and you would like to think he had done the same with you, just quieter. 

Much quieter. 

As you reached the dock in Nassau, you, your father and Edward Kenway made your way through the town to The Old Avery, the towns best (and only) tavern, and there you saw Benjamin, already knocking back a drink, and talking to some of his crew, trying to talk up the new life of Piracy they had all agreed on. Some seemed enthralled, and entirely convinced, while others still looked weary, but you assumed they felt like they had no other choice. Which made you think about the conversation you had with Edward a few nights ago, but you shook that from your mind. You had both placed your lots in this life, and there was no going back. 

“Ahoy there Thatch” Shouted Ben from his seat at The Old Avery, he raised one hand in the air as a greeting. You smiled and raised your hand in response, and your father replied with a hearty “Ahoy” back. As you got closer, Edward came up to you and whispered in your ear: 

“Is that the Hornigold fella you’ve spoken about?” 

“Aye” you said, nodding your head 

“He doesn’t look like the sort who would turn to Piracy” He commented, looking at Ben with an eyebrow raised. 

“Trust me, if anyone is going to be committed to this life, it would be him.” You said, as you turned the corner and started ascending the stairs to take you to the bar front of the tavern. 

“Good to see you’ve finally arrived” Ben said, with both hands raised

“Aye, we were quite the distance when we received the news of the treaty” Thatch replied. He then motioned behind him to you and Edward “I’m sure you remember my daughter, Y/N, and this is our newest up and comer, Edward Kenway” At this, both Edward and I smiled in greeting 

“Ah yes, Miss Thatch, how could I forget a face like yours” He said, and then turned to Edward “And I believe we haven’t met yet, Kenway you say” 

“Aye, that's right” Edward replied, holding out his hand, which Hornigold then took. 

“Well, I hope you’re ready to put the effort in, Lad. This republic is not going to build itself” Ben said, as he shook Edward’s hand. 

“Aye we know that” You say “But it looks as if you’ve done your fair share here Ben, I’ve got to say I’m rather impressed” At this, Ben let out a hearty chuckle, and turned to the table he had been sitting at, now with three extra tankards on the table, and motioned for all of you to take a seat 

“You sound surprised, Lass! To be honest with you, I was surprised with how many of my men agreed to follow this plan, had they all abandoned me, I wouldn’t have made half the strides I’ve already done” Ben said, as he started to open a ledger and flick through it “What about yourself, Thatch? How many of your crew followed you?” Ben asked, not looking up from his papers. 

“About half a dozen left, the others stayed, either fueled by greed or fear of what would happen had they said no” Your father replied. Hornigold let out a small chuckle and a nod. He then looked over to the three of us. 

“Now this won’t be easy work, and I’ve written down a ledger of what has and what needs to be done, could I give these to you to sort through?” Ben asked, directing the last part to you. 

“Of course, I’m sure Edward and I could work through it” You replied, taking the pieces of parchment, and started reading over them and, when noticing Edward was reading from over your shoulder, you moved the papers so it could be easily read by the both of you. The ledger required you to gather some more raw materials, either from the surrounding areas, or stealing from merchant vessels while out on the ship. 

“This is going to take a lot of work to pull off, between us I’m not sure we have enough vessels to gather these resources.” Edward commented, once you had both read through the ledgers. 

“Edward’s right, if we’re going to start attacking the Navy, we’re going to need more than a couple ships beside us” You said. 

“Well, that's our first task then isn’t it? Attack some ship and commandeer them, take them as our own” Thatch said “I’ll take the first plunge, will you two join me?” He asked, looking towards yourself and Edward. You both nodded your heads and got up to leave once more. 

“Good luck out there, I’ll be waiting here for your return” Said Ben as you bid your goodbyes, he then went straight back to the papers, obviously amending some to-do list he had written somewhere. 

Once back on board The Marriane, Thatch asked you to go below decks, and inform those who weren’t aware what the current plan would be. While Edward and Thatch where alone by the ship’s wheel Edward asked: 

“Who would you have captain this new ship, once we get it? Y/N perhaps?” At this, Thatch let out a bark of a laugh. 

“As much as I’m sure she would love that, I fear some men are still not accustomed to having a woman commanding them, regardless of how well she would lead” Thatch answered, to which Edward nodded. He guessed that some crew members wouldn’t have faith in you like he did. That thought made his brow furrow, he had faith in you? He guess he kind of did, you were the reason he wasn’t killed by Blainey on The Emperor, maybe that’s where this feeling had come from. “I do have a sailor in mind” Thatch continued, bringing Edward back from his musings “His name is Abel Bramah, he did a few tricks of the helm as a Quartermaster on a different vessel, he seems he would be capable captain, however I can’t be sure, that's where you come in, Kenway” Thatch said. This made Edward’s head shoot up. 

“Sir, I don’t think I’m ready for that…” Edward started, to which he was cut off by Thatch’s bark of a laugh once more. 

“I also don’t think you’re ready. But I know I can trust you, I would need you to stay on board his ship, ensure that he follows the course that we have set out, and doesn't go too far astray.” This took Edward aback, Thatch trusted him also? Looking back at it, it wasn’t an unexpected comment, but was still a surprise to hear coming from this man's mouth anyway. 

“What would the course of action be?” Edward asked. 

“Ensure that he is gaining supplies for Nassau, and that you still take prizes for the crew” 

“So I would work as a Quartermaster?” Edward asked, hopefully. 

“That's what your work would entail, whether that’s the title given to you would be up to the new captain” Edward nodded. At this point, you arrive back to the helm, reporting that the crew were kitted away and ready to set sail. 

“But make it quick, Father, I think the crew are itching for a night or two away from the ship” You added, also thinking that you, yourself could do with a few nights on a solid bed and a belly full of rum. 

“Aye lass, you’re probably right, I’ll keep that in mind” Your father said, passing you and ruffling your hair as he went by “Y/N, I need you on the helm, Edward I want you on the main sail. Let's head East in search of our new vessel” Your Father ordered, as everyone started manning their stations. 

It didn’t take long to spot a schooner just off the coast of Nassau, a few hours away from where you had set sail. The look-out on the crows nest called it out first, and your Father quickly ran up, grabbed a spyglass, and had a look in the direction the look out had shouted. 

“Looks like a good one, a rather large schooner. Should do us good” Your Father commented. 

“I’ll adjust our heading then” you said, as you started turning the wheel to Port. As you leveled out your course, you noticed Edward working on the deck, who looked up at you and flashed you a cheeky smirk. He had certainly changed since he had first joined your crew, and there was a small part of you that was rather proud with his progress. However, you were acutely aware that this would be your first toe dip into piracy, and Edwards last attempt had ended with him almost being beaten to death by a ship mate. You were feeling both excited and nervous, not that you would let anyone know, but both those feelings started bubbling up inside of you as you neared your target.

Soon, your father started ordering people to man the cannons, as you started to prepare for your assault. Cannons were loaded and started being armed by the powder monkeys. There was a brief moment before you fired that felt like the shortest and longest time in the world, where it seemed that the crew were all holding their breath in anticipation. This would be it. After this, they would be wanted criminals, they would all be pirates. You would be a pirate. So would your Father. 

“Fire!” Your father yelled out, and the cannons started firing in rapid succession. After that, it was all a blur. You heard the ringing of the alarm bell on the other ship, as they scrambled to man their own defense. You circle around, ready to use the Starboard side cannons, as you did this, the rest of the crew started to reload the cannons, invigorated by their first hit. However, before you could make a second strike, a storm of iron cannon balls came crashing around you, a violent and devastating cacophony of debris started crumbling around yourself and the crew, as you heard the shouts and cheering of the opposing ship. This scuttled the crew a little, and some had been injured, but they were still loaded in time for you to circle round. Once you were in position, your father ordered to fire again, and the cycle continued. 

Soon the Schooner was looking worse for wear, and if it could walk, it would be trying to limp away from the battle. At the sight of this, the crew doubled down on the sails, increasing the speed and readied the boarding hooks. As The Marianne approached, the crew started hurling the grappling hooks across, with the opposing crew attempting to use their swords to cut the ropes off, but to no avail. You were boarding that ship, and there was nothing that would get in your way. Once you had maneuvered the ship to the ideal position, you handed the helm over to the quartermaster, and prepared yourself for battle. You did your usual routines, checked your cutlasses, loosened your shirt, and tucked your wild black hair into a small tricorn hat. As you waited on the Port Side of the ship, you felt someone stand next to you. When you looked over, you saw Edward there, holding his cutlass ready (which he had become much more proficient in since training with you) and with a cocksure grin plastered on his face. You couldn’t help but feel it was an act, but you went along with it, returning your own knowing smile. 

“Let's send these men to hell” You proclaimed, and he laughed, raising his Cutlass in agreement. And with that, you started to run on the planks connecting the two ships, and started slashing at anyone in your way. 

The schooner was a British Merchant Vessel, but wasn’t military, so they didn’t put up much of a fight. They were soon to give up when your father held the dead body of their Captain up in the air. 

“We’re taking this ship! Either join us, or spend some time in the Brig, where we will load you off at the next port we visit!” Your Father proclaimed, over the cheering and shouting of your crew’s new found victory. 

And with that, the ship and the crew were yours. Yours to do as you please. Physical evidence that you had taken the plunge into a criminal life. And it was exhilarating. Any previous doubts about this way of life had left your mind, for the time being anyway, as you watched the crew who did not wish to join be carted off to the on board jail below decks. 

“Mister Bramah!” Your Father shouted, causing a man from your crew to make himself known “Pack your kit Mister Bramah! You’re the new Captain of this darling vessel!” And with that, leadership had been passed over. You went to go join your father in searching the ship for goods and prizes. 

“Father, I’m sure you’re well aware, but this vessel needs to go back to Nassau, for repairs and the like” You said, as you started carrying crates to the people waiting on the planks. 

“Aye, that I am aware. Why don’t you notify Kenway to inform the new Captain of this ship” At this, you perked your head up. 

“Kenway? Edward’s not coming with us?” You questioned. Your father looked over at you quizzically. 

“Why? Don’t want your new fancy to leave you, do you?” You father jabbed, a wry smile working his way onto his lips. You felt yourself blushing, quickly removing your tricorn and letting your black hair cascade down your shoulders in hopes of covering it up. 

“No. Of course not. He is just a vital part of our crew is all, it would be a loss to not have him with us” You muttered. 

“That’s why I need him here, a man I know I can trust to get the job done.” Your father replied, and as he passed you on his way back to his own vessel, he added “And it’s not like you won't see him lass, I’m sure he’ll stay in Nassau for a while” And with that you gave him a light shove, looking away bashfully.

As you looked away, you noticed Edward was finishing hauling away some ropes and debris that had decorated the deck during the battle. You came up behind him, and bumped his shoulder with yours. 

“Hey” You said, as he looked up to see who had interrupted him. 

“Hey there lass, quite the fight!” He said, and you nodded in agreement.

“My Father asked me to notify you that this vessel should follow us back to Nassau, so that it can be properly repaired and kitted out before you set sail again” Edward nodded, and then, realising that you knew he was staying, looked up to look at your face again. You rolled your eyes, and stood up straight, crossing your arms “Yes Edward, I know you’re leaving us” 

“I’m sorry I never told you lass, I didn’t know until today” Edward replied. You nodded, staying quiet. He sighed in reply, and placed one of his hands on your shoulders “You must know, Miss Thatch, that you are the reason I am skilled enough to be trusted with this. Your training has shaped me into a new man” And at this, your silence abated, and you laughed heartily.

“You’re laying it on a bit thick there, Kenway” you chuckled, shoving his arm playfully away from your shoulder. He replied with a quiet laugh of his own. “Well, I better see you at The Old Avery tonight, we must ensure that you and the rest of this crew have a proper send off!” You say, turning to walk away, back to your Father's ship. 

“Aye, wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Edward shouted back.

And with that, you sailed back to Nassau, your new vessel for the new republic in tow. You then proceeded to spend the night drinking, singing and dancing, with Edward at your side for the most part. This was the first time in months the crew of either ship had spent time ashore, which led to most people going overboard, literally and figuratively speaking. As the night was quickly ending, and morning was sure to be upon them soon, Edward came to sit back down with you, two new tankards of drink in his hands, as he sat opposite to you. He gave you one drink, and with his, raised it to the sky. 

“To our new line of work! May it be successful and plentiful” He said, and you raised your tankard alongside his. 

“Aye, to a new life, devoid of Kings and Queens and Clergymen pushing us about” You added, clinking your two cups together. You both smiled, and then both took long swigs of drink.

“So, are you going to miss me, lass?” Edward asked cheekily, taking another swig of his drink. 

“Nah” you replied, a smirk on your face “It’ll be refreshing having all my father’s attention on me again, not to mention not having sore muscles from teaching your salty ass how to fight” You laughed, and he joined in. 

In truth, you would miss him. You had become quite fast friends, there was something about Edward that drew you to him, and although it may not be the same for him, you’re going to have a hard time sailing without having him around. A sharp slap on your back pulled you out of your thoughts, as you looked up to see your long time friend, James Kidd (or well, Mary Read to you, but not to many others), looking down at you. You moved along the bench to make room for him to sit down next to you, and gestured your hand towards Edward. 

“Edward, this is James Kidd, the bastard son of the renown William Kidd, and a damn good sailor.” You said, you then looked to James “And this young man is Edward, my Father’s new prodigy” You said. James looked at Edward and held his hand out, which Edward took. 

“Nice to meet you Kenway” 

“And you too, Kidd” They then parted hands, and James looked back at you. 

“So Jim, I’m guessing with you being here, you’re ready to be a part of this new republic?” You ask, to which he nodded. 

“Aye, it seems this new treaty has changed a lot of people’s course in life, and this seems like as good a place as any to restart my life” He replied, taking a sip from his own drink. You hum in response, and took a quick look at your father, who was enjoying his night in the company of Ben, and some ladies who you didn’t know. 

“Well, we’ll definitely become a thorn in Her Majesty's side from now on” You muttered, looking away from your father. 

“As we should be” Edward replied “The Navy and them lot left us, they left us to make our own way, we’re just taking the spoils that were taken from us” He said passionately, the drink obviously making its way to his brain. This made Jim smile. 

“Ah, so you are thoroughly taken by the prospect of this pirate life. Well, make sure that isn’t your undoing Kenway” And then Jim looked to you “Nor yours, Y/N. I would hate to see you go down like so many before you” And with that, he got up to go speak with Ben and your Father. 

“Damn. Jim always has a way of making me rethink my conscience ” You muttered, looking into your almost empty cup. 

“Aye, he seems like the type to make you question your morals” Edward said 

“Yeah, but that being said, he’s a very good friend to have, I’m sure you’ll be getting to know him better as the years go on” You said. And it was true, Mary had been a very good friend to you, admitting straight away about her actual identity after you figured it out in your own way. You often confide in eachother - ‘Us seafaring women have to stick together’ you would say to her, as you both hid somewhere in secret, and laughed and told stories about what your respective crews had done in the previous voyage. She eventually told you about the assassins in Tulum, and how she had been working with them to take some people down. It had mostly gone over your head, but she always reminded you that if you ever got tired of this life, her mentor, Ah Tabai, would always accept someone like yourself into the Assassin Order. 

“Well” You said, slapping your thighs, and getting up from the table “I’m afraid I must return to the ship, there has to be at least one person sober enough to take control on board” You said “Goodnight Kenway, enjoy yourself!” 

“Aye, and yourself Y/N, I’ll see you in the morning!” 

You laughed “It's already is morning!” You say, and point to the rising sun in the East. Edward looked at it confused, and then laughed. 

“So it is Lass” And then he stumbled away, joining in with some of his new crew in their laughing and singing. You smiled, and shook your head softly, as you made your way back to The Marianne. 

And the next day, once hangovers had been cured, and ships had been shoddily repaired, the newly taken schooner, now named The Jacobite, prepared to set sail, and gather all it could. Sitting at the end of the dock, you watched the crew make all the necessary preparations, as it started sliding out of port. You caught the eye of Edward, the new Quartermaster (as suggested by Thatch) and he waved at you, with a wide smile. 

“You better come back to Nassau while I’m here Kenway, there aren’t many men who can keep up with my drinking” You quickly shouted, before the ship could get too far away.

“Aye, lass! It’s a promise” He shouted back, and with that, Edward left on a new ship., with a new crew. And that’s the way life was again. You saw him on occasion when you would dock in the same harbour, and it felt like old times. Of course, in the morning you would have to part, and embark on separate adventures on the high seas. 

And it stayed like that for 2 years until, in June of 1715, The Jacobite was set on by a Merchant Ship, with a mysterious hooded man standing at the bow. And that was the last you had heard of Edward. That was, until, a month later when he returned to Nassau, a captain of his own ship, and dressed in a different garb entirely.


	3. Hiring Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Edward Kenway to Nassau comes both answers and questions. Mary has some troubling thoughts about Edwards new attire, and you receive a generous offer from the newly made captain .
> 
> Hey guys! I'm actually really proud of this chapter, and I hope you like it! If you do, leave me a comment and Kudos if you feel like it, and thanks for reading <3

“Go on, Captain Queernabs, tell me I’m under arrest!” You heard your father shouting from across the sand “Tell me!” He yelled, as the soldier who he was intimidating, left in the opposite direction, in absolute terror. 

“Fly away Boyo, back to your master!” Ben yelled, as the soldier started walking away double time, causing Ben and Thatch to laugh as the soldier all but sprinted away from them. You were watching this display from your seat atop a low wall that faced the water. You looked around at your surroundings. In the subsequent years of attempting to build Nassau up, you had made quite the difference, although there was still some presence of the British here, it didn’t affect everyday life here, and you had heard word that they were planning on leaving sometime soon, although that was just whispering. 

While watching your father laugh with Benjamin Hornigold, you looked out to the bay, and saw a new ship you hadn’t seen before slide into the port of Nassau 

“Father, look” You shouted, and pointed towards the new arrival, and he and Ben looked at the direction you were pointing. 

The ship arriving didn’t fly any Ensigns, it looked just like a plain Brig, but by the decoration adorned on it’s hull, it looked vaguely Spanish. Or previously Spanish, anyway. You looked towards the ship as it started furling up it’s sail to get themselves off the wind and slow down, and you made your way to your father on the beach. 

“You don’t think it’s an enemy vessel, do you?” You asked your father. He shook his head. 

“I doubt it, they haven’t set upon us yet, perhaps it's more pirates catching word that Nassau is the place to be in these times.” Your Father replied “In any case, I’m sure who ever is captaining the ship will visit The Old Avery, let's sit there for a while and see who shows up” You and Ben nod at this, and make your way up the sloping, dusty paths of Nassau to grab a seat and a drink. 

Once you arrived, you saw Mary Read was already sitting at a table, nursing a drink, and after visiting the bar to receive yours, you went to go sit with her. 

“Hey there Jim” You greet, using his pseudonym name, while taking a seat opposite her. 

“Ahoy Y/N.” She greeted in return “Any idea who is piloting that schooner coming in?” She asked, and you shook your head no. 

“But we’re hoping the captain will have some sense to come here, so stick around, and you may find out who it is” You say, taking a small sip of your drink, letting the cool drink refresh you in the hot Caribbean heat.

“Aye. I think I have a good idea of who it might be” Mary said, mysteriously. You look at her and give her a questioning look, but before you can ask him what he meant, you heard Ben shouting over the railings of The Old Avery.  
“By god, you’re a sight for salty eyes! Come you in and have a drink” And with that, Edward Kenway walked up into the bar, as if he hadn’t been missing for well over a month. At his appearance, your eyes widened, and a soft gasp left your mouth. Here he was, after being gone for so long. What made your eyes go even wider was the outfit he seemed to be wearing. You recognised it almost immediately as the uniform worn by the assassins, who you had seen from time to time while helping Mary on some missions. You locked eyes with Mary (or well, Jim at the moment) and she looked back, nodding her head at confirmation of your suspicions. You got up to stand by your father to greet Edward as he walked up. 

“Morning all” Was Edwards simple greeting

“Ahoy Kenway” Your father said, as he grabbed a drink to pass to Edward “Who’s this fella?” He motioned to the man standing just behind Edward. 

“Adewalé” Edward said, while placing a hand on this man's shoulders “the Jackdaw’s Quartermaster”. Ah. The Jackdaw, that must have been the vessel that had come into port. So Edward was a Captain now. You couldn’t help but feel a small bit of pride well up in you, you had helped him get to where he was after all, so you took a little part of his achievement as your own.

“Jackdaw?” Your father chuckled incredulously “You named your Brig after a poxy bird?” He asked, ending in laughter. You couldn't help but join in, and Edward finally looked over to you, eyebrow raised. You shrugged your shoulders. It really was a silly name, but you knew deep down he had his reasons. 

“Adé, these Lads and Lass are the better part of our growing confederacy here” Edward started, and then started point to each one of you individually “Ed Thatch, Y/N Thatch, Ben Hornigold, James Kidd” 

Adewalé, after nodding a greeting to each of you, walked over to the bar to take a drink, as Ben brought Edward to one side.

“You let him carry a pistol, do ye?” Ben asked, motioning towards Adewalé. This made your eyes roll. You personally had sailed with many men, all of different nationality and races, and all were as good as the last. You also knew that Ben had sailed with similar crews so you had no idea how Ben made it this far in this line of work with these prejudices. Edward seemed to agree with your line of thinking as he said: 

“Peace, Ben. Adé saved my life. And now we’re looking to find a crew to fill the rest of my ship” 

“Well there's scores of capable men about” Your father started. 

“But use caution” You say, the first words you had said since Edward made his arrival “A shipload of the king’s sailors showed up a fortnight back, causing trouble and knocking bout like they own the place” You finish, resting your arms on the railings of the tavern, looking out to the bay, where the English ship had docked. 

“Right. Well, I’ll see who I can muster” Edward says, as he sets his now empty tankard down on the railing next to you. 

“See if there’s any men in trouble. I’m sure you’d be able to convince them to join your crew after saving their lives. I mean, that is what we did with you” You said, just before Edward was about to leave. He smiled at you. God, you had missed his smile, and seeing it gave you a strange wave of nostalgia. 

“Aye, I’ll keep that in mind, lass” And with that, Edward signalled to his new Quartermaster, so that they could go and gather some new crew. You had a soft smile on your face as he was leaving. You were relieved that Edward hadn’t sunk along with his previous ship and Captain, and seeing him walk down those steps, to walk through the streets of Nassau, you couldn’t help but loosen some anxiety you had felt ever since hearing of his ship's demise. You went to go sit back down with Mary, who gave you a knowing look.

“What?” You said, questioning her gaze after she failed to speak what was on her mind. 

“Nothin’. I was just expecting you to jump up and hug him to death when you first saw him” Mary said, accompanied with a wry smile on her face. You rolled your eyes, and tried to look as nonchalant as possible, although what she was saying has been slightly true. 

“Well, enough of that, did you see what he was wearing?” You asked, trying to steer the conversation anywhere else. At this, Mary’s face hardened, and you saw an unidentifiable emotion cross her face. 

“Not here.” She muttered. “Meet me in my small abode here, in half an hour's time. We’ll talk more there” She said, and you nodded, although a little confused. Mary then got up, and left to, you presume, prepare her small house for you to arrive. With no more drinking partner, you went to go stand with your father, who was leaning on the railing with Ben. 

“What do you make of all this, Y/N?” Ben asked as you approached them. 

“I’m not sure. I mean, we do need more Captains and ships to help keep Nassau afloat, especially after this influx of English sailors” You said, and Ben nodded sagely. 

“Makes me wonder where he got that outfit though” Your father added and you nodded along. Even with your minimal knowledge of the Assassins (which you hadn’t divulged to either Ben or your father) you knew that Edward hadn’t sailed to Tulum and become a part of the Assassin Brotherhood. That wasn’t really his style. 

“Well, I’m off to meet Jim, we have a few things to discuss” You said, as you prepared to take your leave. 

“Jim, eh?” Your father said, a humorous glint in his eyes “Attempting to make Kenway jealous now that he’s returned home?” He asked, to which Ben scoffed into his drink. 

“Lay off, father.” You said, mustering as much venom as you could against your father. Which wasn’t a particularly large amount. “I’m just friends with these men, would you rather I just stay quiet and not speak to anyone?” You ask, trying to turn his words against him. But he knew what you were doing, and guffawed. 

“No, Lass. I just want you to be honest with yourself” He answered, and you rolled your eyes, as you raised your hand in a goodbye, and made your way to Jim’s abode. 

When you arrived, you knocked on the door, and heard some scuffling behind the door, as Jim came to open the door. It wasn’t Jim who opened the door however. Or, in a way, it was. But not. She had her hair down, and her shirt was slightly more unbuttoned and had removed the bandana that usually adorned her forehead. 

“Hey, Mary” You said in greeting, and she let you in. You made yourself comfortable on a small sofa that was inside the main room of the building. “So, what did you want to say that couldn’t say back at the Old Avery?” You asked, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“Aye well, last I heard, the man who would wear the costume Edward is currently sporting was named Duncan Walpole” Mary started “But, from what I have been told, he was meant to have jumped ship, and was looking to betray the order by giving our enemies some well hidden information” This new information shocked you a little. Up until this point you were under the impression that all the Assassins worked as if a part of a family, but you suppose even families have fractions. 

“What does this have to do with Edward? Besides him stealing this ‘Walpole’s’ wardrobe” You asked.

“Well, it seems Duncan’s betrayal was completed, however, Duncan was also found dead. Some assassins reported seeing someone in Havana that dressed as Duncan but was not him. That man also ended up killing many of our brothers and sisters in Havana” Mary said sadly.

“So you think Edward did this?” You asked uncomfortably, trying to get your head around the story.

“Unfortunately, aye. I don’t believe he knew what he was doing, but it has given the assassins a massive blow. Templars are closer to finding our position as the days pass” With this, Mary had a grave look on her face. You stayed silent. You wanted to think the best of Edward, you really did, but if there had even been a slight chance of getting some sort of prize, you wouldn’t put it past him to do anything he could to obtain that reward.

“Well, do we do anything about it?” You ask, not really sure what to say after hearing this from Mary. 

“Let him carry on for the time being, and, when I think he’s ready, I’ll invite him to Tulum, where he can meet Ah Tabai and, hopefully, understand the consequences of his actions” Mary answered, and you hummed in agreement. 

“Well, I have some business to take care of after this revelation” Mary said, and you nodded quietly once more

“Aye, I have some things I need to do before father and I sail again. I’ll see you at The Old Avery tonight, though?” you ask, hopefully. You really did like spending time with Mary, either as herself or when she was pretending to be James, and you hate how little time you get to spend together, especially when she is off doing assassin business. 

“I’ll see you there” Mary assured, and with that you parted ways for the time being. 

You then went back onto The Marianne, which was still being used after all these years, however your father had talked about procuring a larger ship, perhaps a Man-O’-War, so that you could attempt to take larger prizes. However, whether this day would come soon is up for debate. 

You had some tasks to get on with while on board, you liked to ensure the sea-wothiness of the ship, including if the crew had kept their quarters neat and tidy, and that everything had been properly stowed away. The crew did appreciate the work that you did, and you enjoyed it too. There was something rewarding about having a properly stowed ship, that has equipment and ammunition ready to be used at the drop of a hat. You spent most of the afternoon below decks, and when the sun started to lower, indicating the incoming evening, you put away your equipment, and made your way back to the tavern. 

You stood waiting at the bar with your father, giving him a run down on the work you had completed aboard, next to you was Mary, dressed again as James, as well Ben and Edward, ordering themselves a drink 

“Now you’ll want to sail somewhere rich with plunder” commented Ben, as he and Edward made their way to an empty table. Edward took a long swig of his drink and said: 

“Have you heard of a place called the Observatory?” The mentioning of that name seemed to have Mary perked up. 

“Aye” Mary got up quickly to say, walking over to Edward “It’s an old legend, like El Dorado or the Fountain of Youth”. Gauging Mary’s reaction, you gathered that this probably had something to do with the information Duncan was going to hand over to the Templars, that Edward now had his hands on. 

“What have you heard?” Edward asked, curiosity peaked. At this point, yourself and your father started to make your way over to the group of men 

“It’s meant to be a temple or tomb. Hiding a treasure of some kind” Mary explained, to which Edward took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and showed it to Mary. Walking over, you took a quick peak and what he had handed her. 

“That's it, see here” Edward said while handing it over. The look Mary gave Edward when she had it in her hands confirmed your suspicion that this had something to do with the assassins. She looked alarmed, but also relieved that information had stayed on Edwards' person. She walked away, eyes fixed on the paper. 

“Ah, Rot! It’s fairy stories you prefer to gold, is it?” Your father chimed in. And you had half a mind to agree with him. Temples and Tombs, Assassins and Templar, ancient treasures? That was all way above what you had set out to do.

“It’s worth more than gold, Thatch. Then-thousand times above what we could pull off any Spanish ship” Edward argued. 

“But stealing from his majesty to pay our men and crew is how we make our living Edward, not going on some fools errand to a treasure you haven’t even set eyes on” you said, not at all convinced at this show of his. 

“Oh, not you too Y/N?” He said, and this took you aback. Why would he care what you think? You know he was going to pursue this anyway, regardless of what anyone here had to say about it. Before you could ask him what he meant, Ben piped up 

“That ain’t a Fortune Kenway, it’s a fantasy.” And with that, Mary handed the paper back to Edward, and patted him solemnly on his arm. You wondered what she would end up doing with information, and whether any of it had changed her plan to invite him to Tulum in the near future.

With that, Edward stated that he needed to return to the Jackdaw, it hadn’t been completely repaired from whatever scuttle he had been through, and he wanted to ensure that the work would be concluded before the morning. 

Realising you had barely seen any of Edward since his triumphant return, you offered to go with him, to which he agreed. 

As you started walking along the sandy and dusty paths, you decided you wanted to know what had actually happened to Edward while he had been gone. 

“I must say Edward, it’s a surprise to see you here, when I had heard The Jacobite had gone down, I feared the worse for you” 

“Ah lass, you have too little faith in me, you think one sinking ship would end me that easily?” He jibbed, and you laughed softly. 

“No of course not. I wasn’t too worried, I was sure you would find a way out” And after that you paused, not sure of what you wanted to ask first. You decided to get him to tell you about Duncan, without revealing what Mary had already confided in you “The real surprise, I suppose, was seeing you turn up dressed as some dandy” He laughed in response 

“Aye, I guess this is rather different to my usual apparel. No, I stole this from a man who died in the battle The Jacobite was embroiled in” You gave him a disapproving look, with one dark eyebrow raised, showing him you didn’t believe a word “Okay, okay.” He relented “He did survive the sinking, he just didn’t survive when he started talking shite to my face” You rolled your eyes at this. Yeah, that was the Edward you knew.

“Well? Is that the whole story? Or did the Jackdaw just arrive out of thin air?” You asked, pressing for more details. 

“No, lass” Edward chuckled “As it goes, the man who I stole this look from was on an important mission, and had to report to Governor Torres in Havana. With him now so dearly departed, I decided to go in his stead. However, when they clocked on that I wasn’t who I said I was, they clasped me in irons and put me on a ship. It was there that I met Adé, and we managed to sail away with a ship that was a part of their convoy, before what was left of that convoy was dashed on some rocks after a huge storm” Edward recounted, talking as if it had been an everyday thing. 

“I guess you have a lot to be thankful for, the first would be being imprisoned with Adewalé” You said, to which he nodded. 

“Aye yes, getting out of that bind had been a stroke of luck, but now I’m ready to use my talents to pursue new treasures, starting with the Observatory” He said. 

“Ah yes, this allusive Observatory” 

“You don’t agree with my course of action, lass?” He asked. Looking at his face, you could have sworn you saw a flash of sadness at your feelings towards his new goal, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. 

“It’s not that I don’t agree, I just wonder if we have any business meddling in ancient artifacts. I mean, it’s not as if we could use it” You said, speaking your honest thoughts on the matter. 

“It’s not about using it” Edward said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world “It’s about selling it to the highest bidder, and returning home a man of fortune” 

“Regardless of who it would be that you would sell it too? Regardless of what they would intend to use it for?” You pressed. 

“Aye, as long as they offered the most gold, they could do what they like with it” Edward stated, looking straight ahead now. You hummed and nodded your head. 

“I see. Well, you know I’ll support you in your endeavours, you need any help from me, and I’ll be there” You said, once again speaking your honest truth. You understood Edwards ambitions and goals, he wanted to return home, and be worth something in the eye of his (now estranged) wife. You had to admire him for that. He certainly was dedicated in proving that he had the ability to provide for them. 

“Thank you lass” He said, once again looking at you “It is most reassuring to hear those words from you, I was worried for a moment in that tavern that you disapproved of me”

“I could never disapprove of you Edward” You said, knocking your shoulder with his as you continued on walking “I just want you to be sure that this is what you want” He looked straight forward once more, but with a stern resilience on his face 

“I am sure.” He stated confidently 

“Then I’m sure too” You replied, and you exchanged warm smiles with each other. 

“I was wondering lass, I could use someone with your mind and fortitude on board The Jackdaw, if I asked, would you consider joining?” He inquired, seemingly out of nowhere. You were slightly taken aback, not quite sure what to say. Weighing up the options in your head, you did think about how amazing it would be to take him up on the offer. Sailing the West Indies with, who you suppose is, your best friend, on a crew that you could already see yourself becoming fast friends with. On the other hand however, you had become a pirate due to your father, and your main reason for even being out here in the first place was to sail with him. Could you really leave him now? Especially while Nassau was still such a volatile place. 

“Hello, Lass? Are you still with me?” Edward asked, waving two hands in your face, making you blink back to reality. In the moment you realised you had never answered Edward's question, and had just been walking silently next to him. “You don’t have to give me an answer now Y/N, I just wanted to let you know that the offer is there” Edward said. 

“Aye, sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as rude. I just have a lot to think about, joining a different vessel and all” You said, and he nodded as if expecting that answer. 

“Well, if at any time you want to leave the employ of your father, you let me know, I think we would always have a place for you if needs be” You nodded and smiled at that, and soon you had reached the Jackdaw. There you saw that preparations had already started, and were progressing quite well. Edward informed you that he was planning to sail out the next morning with Ben, to take his first prize as Captain, and you said you would meet him in the morning, along with your father, and with that, you bid each other goodnight. Just as you were leaving to return to the small house your father owned here in Nassau, Edward called out to you: 

“And think over my offer lass, I know it would do us all some good to have you aboard” You smiled in response, and turned to make your leave.

As you laid in bed (one of the only times in recent history you had a bed that wasn’t perpetually rocking back and forth), you realised that you didn’t truly need time to think it over, you wanted nothing more than to sail with Edward. However, deep down, you knew you couldn’t just leave your father in good conscience, so you regretfully decided that you would sail with your father, until the day came that you felt you could leave him, and pursue a career somewhere else.


	4. Taking Prizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a small conversation with the reader and her father, and the reader goes on one short voyage with Edward on the Jackdaw, however, some comments being sent her way cause some tension between the Pirate gang. 
> 
> Fourth chapter you guys, I hope you like it! I really thought I was going to get through this game a bt faster, but I enjoy adding in the extra bit of detail, I hope you guys enjoy it too! 
> 
> As always, if you enjoy, leave a Kudos and a comment of you want, and thanks for reading <3

Morning arrives, and you are awoken by your father. 

“Wakey wakey Y/N, we’re planning to meet Ben and Kenway at the beach this morning” Your father informed you, after you groggily sat up in the bed. 

“Aye, I’ll get ready” You say, as you wipe some sleep from your eyes. When you re-open your eyes however, you see your father still in your room, looking rather fidgety, which is out of character emotion to see from him “Is there anything I can help you with?” You ask, and that seems to knock him back to his senses. 

“Aye Lass” And after a brief pause, he continued “I heard that Edward propositioned you yesterday” 

At this your eyes widened. Why in God’s name would he phrase it like that? 

“If you’re talking about him asking me to join his crew, then aye he did ask. But don’t worry, I’m going to decline when I see him today” You say, as you start getting up to get ready for the day. Your father looked vaguely surprised at this “Don’t give me that look father, you didn’t think I’d just abandon you, did ya?” 

“I guess not.” He said, as he started to move to leave the room, before leaving however, he said one last thing “Thank you lass, for sticking by your old man’s side” And before you could reply, he closes the door to your room and leaves you alone. 

These moments with your father are few and far between, he wasn’t a particularly expressive man, however you do feel as if you get to see this side of him more than most. But these moments did leave you feeling rather weird inside, you weren’t raised to be expressive either, and you aren’t sure how to act afterwards, although that is probably the reason your father left in such a hurry. 

You decided to stop dwelling on these thoughts, and started getting ready for the day ahead. Once you had gotten some clothes on, and equipped your cutlasses and pistols, you left your room and entered the small living room in the house, where your father was waiting for you. 

“Huh, I told you we were meeting Kenway this morning” He said, and you furrowed your eyebrows, not really sure what this was leading to. At your expression, he explained “It’s just, I thought you may dress up a bit, you know, impress him” and at this, you sighed, crossed your arms and rolled your eyes aggressively. Good to see your father had returned to normal. 

“Where in your mind gives you the idea that I would want to impress him?” You ask, as you go to the small kitchen and grab whatever quick food you could eat for breakfast. 

“Ah, lass, come on now. The two of you are so close, just makes your old man wonder, is all” 

“Well, it wouldn’t matter where your mind wonders Father, you seem to forget he is married. And regardless, we’re just friends, and this life doesn't exactly give me room for relationships” You replied, trying to steer your father away from this. 

If you were being honest, you aren’t sure what your feelings were for Edward. You know he was your best friend, and that he wasn’t particularly bad looking, but that didn’t take away from the points you had explained to your father. The life expectancy for a Pirate wasn’t exactly the longest, and you didn’t settle in one place for very long. Any feelings you did have for the man had been buried deep down after you had made the decision to follow life as a pirate. 

“Well regardless lass, we better get going, wouldn’t want to keep them all waiting” Your father said, and with that, you exited the house, and made your way to the pale sands of the beach in Nassau. When you arrived, Ben had been the first to arrive. 

“Ahoy there” Ben greeted, and you went to go perch next to him on the upturned row boat he had sat on, as your father took a seat on the warming sands. 

“Ahoy Ben, how are you this morrow” You ask, as he took a small drag of his pipe. 

“Aye, I’m alright lass. I’m planning to take Kenway out on his new brig, and show him how to take a prize in the proper way” He explained “Afterwards, I was planning to make our way to the old fishing village just along the water, fancy meeting us there?” He asked, and you looked towards your father. 

“Aye, sounds like a plan” Thatch replied. The three of you sat by the sea for a bit, basking in the mid morning sun, until Edward approached from the city 

“Mornin’ Kenway” Your father greeted, and you and Ben also said your ‘Good Mornings’ 

“Not a bad looking tinder box you’ve got there” Ben said, motioning the hand with the pipe to indicate the Jackdaw. 

“You sound a bit green, Hornigold” Edward started, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glanced towards you “Is it envy? Is mine bigger than yours” And with that you had to hold in a laugh, which proved to be unsuccessful, which made Edwards' coy grin grow even larger. Ben eyed you from the side 

“No, I reckon it’s this Jamacan funk, I prefer the Spanish stuff” Replied Ben, trying to find a reasonable rebuttal to Edward’s jab. Ben then stood up from his perch, resting one hand on your shoulder as he did “So, you got yourself a fancy Brig now? Fine, but I’m going to teach you how to sail her right, and how to take a prize, the proper way” He says, as he raises a finger to poke Edward in the chest for the last bit. With that, the two start to leave on their way to the rowboat that will take them to the Jackdaw, with Edward giving you a soft tap on the shoulders as he passes to leave you, which makes your father raise an eyebrow at you.

“Thatch, Y/N, we’ll catch you up at the old fishing village” Ben said, as he started following Edward 

“Aye!” Both you and your father replied at the same time, getting up to leave. You took one look back at Edward, and then back to your father, who seemed to be able to read your thoughts faster than you can actually think them, who then said: 

“Go. One voyage! And then you’ll rejoin me back at the fishing village, understand?” He asked, and you perked up, nodding your head. You then turned on your heel, so as to reach them befor they set the rowing boat off, but before you ran off, you did another 180 to hug your father. 

“Thank you” You mutter quietly, and then dashed off in the direction of Edward and Ben. Once you had caught up with them, they both looked at you curiously. 

“What? My father said he wasn’t convinced you would survive if it were just the two of you, so he asked me to tag along” You said, thinking of the quickest excuse you could. 

“Fair enough” Edward said, probably not believing your hurried lie, but not wanting to press you further “I’m sure we could use your skill in the heat of battle” You smiled and nodded, and then helped push the small rowing boat out to the water's edge. 

Once you where on the water, and well on your way to making it to the Jackdaw, Edward turned to you and asked in a hushed tone “Does this mean you accepted my offer from last night” 

This made you pause. You guess this would look as if you were willing to join his crew, but you had to tell him some time, and now is better than ever. 

“No, I’m afraid not. I think I heard somewhere that a lady should never say yes to the first asking, so I think I’ll stay with my father for the time being” You quipped. At this, Edward laughed, and hearty true laugh that you felt you hadn’t heard from him in an age. 

“Aye, I guess that is true. Although I never really took you for a lady” He jests, and you shoved him harshly. 

“You watch your mouth Kenway, before I push you out and make you swim back to your own vessel” You threatened, not an ounce of truth to the threat to follow. He just laughed at this again, but seemed to have abated. 

“Ahoy Kenway!” You hear from the Jackdaw and you get closer, and you see Adè, the Jackdaw’s capable Quartermaster, greet you. You then started clambering up the Jacob’s Ladder the crew had thrown over the side. 

“Hey there Adè” You greet, as you get up to the main deck “I don’t believe we have been properly introduced, I am Y/N Thatch” You said friendly, and you held his hand out to shake.   
“Y/N, Nice to meet you. Am I to understand that you’ll be sailing with us?” He asks, shaking your hand, and then starts walking as the four of you move up to the helm. 

“Aye, but just for this voyage, then I’ve got to ensure my father doesn’t get into too much trouble” You reply, and Adè nodded. 

“Well, that is saddening news, I had heard of your reputation from others in Nassau and was excited to have you on board with us” He said, and you smiled. You were rather proud of the reputation you had cultivated in your time as a pirate, even if it had been heightened by your relationship to the fearson Captain Thatch. 

“Unfurl the mains, let’s get this ship moving!” You heard Edward shout as he arrived at the ship's helm. Hearing the order, the crew sprung into action, and you helped as best you could, you tried to find places where the crew looked like they could use an extra pair of hands. Most of the crew had been pirates for a time, so your presence doing some of the heavy lifting and pulling didn’t phase them much, however there were some of the newer pirates, who weren’t as accustomed to having a woman sail with them shoulder to shoulder. 

As the day went on, you managed to plunder a decent number of small vessels that had some decent goods that could be taken and put to good use. On the first vessel you plundered, you boarded a small Spanish merchant vessel, to which Ben decided to have a dramatic approach to, obviously still reeling from Edwards “smaller than yours” comment, and was trying to play it up for the crew. It did work though, the crew surrendered rather quickly, and you were able to take the large amount of sugar and rum they had on board. 

As the sun started to slowly lower behind the horizon, Edward started altering the course towards the small fishing village where you were planning to meet back up with your father. While sailing towards this new destination, you saddled up next to Edward, as he took one hand of the wheel and shifted his body so he could see you better. 

“I’ve got to admit Edward, you suit this” You say, as you lean on the railings where Adè had stood moments ago, and look over the bustling workings of the crew. 

“Well, thank you lass, but you stroke my ego too much, I don’t think I could have done much of this without the tutelage from yourself and Thatch” He replied, and you smiled, looking back at him 

“I think you’re the one stroking egos here. And if this a ploy to make me reconsider, know that it isn’t working” You said, which made him chuckle

“No, nothing of the sort, it’s the truth lass” He says, and you see sincerity in his eyes. 

“Well then, thank you. However, you have to admit, you have some natural talent for this kind of work” You say, and it was the truth. The way Edward stood tall at the helm of a ship is something you had rarely seen from a Captain, although you weren't 100 percent sure whether that came from a love of this job, or the constant dangling of a prize being presented at every corner. 

“Well, just like the last two years on The Jacobite, I will miss having you around, although I suppose I am still no match to your father” Edward admitted

“No you are not. But the moment you are, I’ll come aboard. For good.” You said, as you looked across the blue ocean, with the fishing village just starting to come into sight. 

“Well, I look forward to it” He says, and he looks at your face, a soft smile dancing on his lips, which you reciprocated. 

“Stop your ogling Miss Thatch and help me with this rigging!” You heard Ben shout from the main deck, and all sentiment had gone from the moment. You looked away bashfulling and shouted that you were coming to his aid. 

“Well, till next time” You muttered, as you descended the steps to the main deck. 

“Aye lass, next time” Edward said, as he resumed looking forward, and ensured the ship was still on it’s intended course. As you went to where Ben had hailed you from, you heard him mutter: 

“Don’t let feelings and sentiment get in the way of your goal lass, not much of that can survive out here” 

“I know Ben” You said, as you started picking up some thick rope to start coiling and put away “Don’t worry about me, I know what I’m doing.” You finished in a short manner, and Ben just nodded his head once, and got back to his work. Jaysus, what is it with the men in your life not being able to properly express their emotions.

Once you arrive at Salt Key, Edward departs from the vessel to prepare some extra work to be done on the Jackdaw, as well as find a way to get the heat off the vessel after the acts of piracy that had been committed. As you helped the crew load some supplies that where needed, you saw your father and Edward walk up the gangplank to the main deck, where Edward went straight into helping the crew with their work. 

“You’re a wonder Kenway, you have a knack for this kind of work” Ben said, as he used the end of a cutlass to open a crate to take out a bottle of rum. 

“It ain’t work if you love it!” Edward said, as he set down one of the last crates onto the main deck and took a bottle of rum offered by Ben.

“Ha. Ha. Tosh” Your father says, as he catches a bottle that had been thrown by Ben, and gave it to you before he caught another for himself. You uncorked your bottle and took a hefty swig of the drink. 

“But I ain’t doing this forever. Only til I get enough coin to buy some land and influence back home” Edward said, before opening his own bottle. 

“Jaysus, will you listen to your tripe? Still dreaming on about that strumpet back in England, when you could have any Betty you wanted, here and now”

“God, lay off him, it’s a better motivation than any of us have got” You say, as you take an even larger swig of your drink. 

“Just because you want to be that certain Betty” Ben teases, and a widening smile grows on your father's face. 

“Hmmhmm” You say, as you swallow your drink “Yup, that’s it Ben, you got me” You say sarcastically, as you raise your hands up as if being arrested. “I hate being a woman here” You muttered as you looked up at the sky. You decided you had had enough of it today, and wanted to retire back to your cabin on your father’s ship. You say as such, and you move to step off the ship

“Oh! One last thing” You say as you turn around “Edward, James is planning to raid a plantation in the next day or two, he’ll say he doesn’t need help, but he does. Plus, it could be lucrative for you” You say, and then make your way off the ship before anyone else has anything else to say. 

Later that night, after you had had a few more tabkards at the tavern, you were getting yourself comfortable in your hammock below decks. Your hammock had been curtained off from the rest of the crew to give you a sense of minimal privacy. As you were finally settling down, you heard the curtain dividers shift, notifying you that someone had come in, and there was only ever really one person who would do this without announcing themselves. 

“Father” You greeted without opening your eyes. 

“Y/N” He replied. “I hope we didn’t take it too far today lass, you know we don’t mean no harm” You opened your eyes at this, and sighed, looking at your father. 

“I know. It’s just been a weird day” You say, trying to find a reasonable explanation to your behaviour that you yourself hadn’t quite figured out. 

“Aye, we understand lass, but that’s not the only thing I’m here to talk about” He said. This made you perk your head up, and you seated yourself as much as you could on a hammock, to indicate that you were listening. “ I had heard wind of a Spanish Galleon called the El Arca Del Maestro making its way in these waters. I was hoping we could take it, and use it as a defense for Nassau” He finished. 

“Aye, that’s a good idea, we could ground it in the bay, and shift all the cannons to one side. That would give us a hefty advantage on any wannabe attackers that may enter our waters” You say, and your father nodded.   
“It would also mean that we wouldn’t need as many ships staying in Nassau to protect the Bay, we could go out more often, start taking more prizes” He added, and this made your mind up almost instantly. You were itching to get back out to sea again, and the taste that you had experienced on the Jackdaw again had not quenched the thirst you had. 

“Aye, that’s a good point” Is all you say “We’ll start making plans in the morning, any ship you have in mind to do this operation?” You ask. 

“I do. But I don’t think you’ll approve” You cock your eyebrow at this' 'I want to use Kenway’s ship. It's sleek and fast, and would go by unnoticed if we had to tail the ship” He explained. 

He was right, you didn’t want to use Edward’s ship. This plan would be putting him and his new crew in massive danger. However, it was the best course of actions, for the reasons your father had pointed out, so you had to sigh, close your eyes, and simply agree that it would be the Jackdaw that would be used. Your father came over and ruffled the messy mop of blakc hair on your head.

“I knew you would understand. But aye, we’ll solidify plans in the morning. Good night Y/N” He says, and turns to leave 

“Goodnigt Father” You reply, and then start to lay down again, and become as comfortable as you had been before, and drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. The Taking of the Great Inagua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finalised a plan to take the Spanish Galleon, and perhaps even the cove it was visiting. There is one problem however, and that comes in the form of a man named Julien Du Casse, and you and Edward have to make your way ashore and ensure that he doesn't get in the way 
> 
> Anther day, another chapter - today is also my birthday! I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's another one that I'm quite proud of. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy it consider leaving a Kudos and a comment, they really help me know if people are enjoying this or not, 
> 
> Love y'all <3

For the next couple of days you kept your head down, trying to find intel and information on this Spanish Galleon that your father had decided to obtain for Nassau’s protection. Finally, after wearing one of the only dresses you own, and accepting many drinks from a particularly drunk Spanish Captain, you learnt that the Galleon and it's convoy had plotted a course that would pass near the waters of Nassau in the next coming days. Thanking the captain, and skillfully dodging his wandering hands, and left to walk down to the sands of the Salt Lagoon. Already seated and drinking rum was your father, Ben, James, Edward and Adewalè. As you approached, you heard you Father finishing the explanation of the plan: 

“She’s a Fussock she is, Fat and slow.” You heard him say, describing the Galleon we had planned to commandeer for ourselves. And at this, he noticed your approach and added “And I believe we have information as to where it might be” As he motions to you, and passes you a bottle of drink. 

“Evening all” You say, as you take a seat on the slanted palm tree Thatch was leaning his back on. 

“Did you find out where it’s headed?” Ben asked, eyeing your outfit up and down. 

“I did indeed” You said smugly, and then proceeded to tell them of the specifics of what the Spanish sailor had told you, ending intel with “I heard it’s next port of call is the small island of Great Inagua, owned by the Frenchman Julliane Du Casse” 

“The Templar?” Edward asks almost immediately, and you shrugged your shoulders 

“Couldn’t tell ya. All I know is that island is a natural strong hold, it's almost impossible to ransack” You answer 

“Almost, being the key word there” Edward said, but then hurriedly followed up with “But I know the man, and if he sees my ship, he’ll know it from my time in Havana, meaning he may wonder at who’s sailing her now. I can’t risk that.” You hummed in response. 

“And we can’t risk losing that Ship, it’s too much of a boon for Nassau” You reply, looking gravely into the fire that was crackling lightly in the middle of your group

“Let’s think on it” Your father reasoned “And maybe we can wait until dark before we hop on board” The group seemed in agreement with that plan, and everyone went back to their bottles of rum. 

“So, I’m curious lass” James suddenly perked up “How was it you were able to procure such information?” At this, you saw a glimpse in her eyes, knowing full well what you had to do, knowing she had done it several times herself, when she knew certain prying eyes where away from her 

“Well, some men seem to have loose lips with a pretty lady in front of them and a couple bottles of rum in their bellies” You say coyly. At this you heard your Father scoff and look away. You knew he wasn’t particularly fond of the plan when you had first announced you knew how to procure the information. He knew you were a pirate, and thus he wasn’t about to shield you from certain things, but you knew that didn’t take away from the fact that you were his daughter, but you knew him begrudgingly agreeing was a sign that he trusted you. 

“So I gather this outfit was an integral part of your information gathering” Ben added and you nodded. 

“I do have a few weapons up my sleeve, that don’t involve any actual weapons” You laugh, and most chuckle along with you. “And, speaking of, I think I must go back to my cabin and get changed, I have no idea how actual ladies manage to stay dressed like this for an entire day” 

“Aye, I’ll come with you lass, we can talk more of the details about how we’re planning to take this Galleon, possibly along with the Cove.” Edward said, as he got up at the same time as you. You nodded and said your goodnights, to which everyone reciprocated. 

You and Edward made your way towards The Marriane, the ship was still Captaining after all these years, and you walked in a comfortable silence. Once you were out of earshot, Edward said to you: 

“You know, you do look really good in that dress, lass” He said, quietly, eyeing you from the side. You blushed slightly, and tried to cover it up with your hair, which was now free flowing to go with your outfit. 

“Well, thank you Edward, truly. Although I’m not sure this look really suits me, give me a shirt and trousers with cutlasses anyday” You say, speaking in honest truth, evening growing up with your mother, who was more of a lady then you would ever be, you never felt completely comfortable in petticoats and corsets. 

“Aye, well I suppose it would hinder you in battle” Edward laughed, and you smiled and nodded. 

“Well, don’t put it past me, I’ll try anything just for the story” You laughed along. 

“Anyway, lass. About this Julianne Du Casse man” Edward said, trying to get to the point of conversation before you reached the ship. 

“Aye, you said the man was a Templar, correct?” You said, to which Edward looked at you with curiosity.

“You know who the Templars are?” He asks, and you inwardly curse. How are you meant to explain this, there is no way you would feesably know about the Templars without knowing about the Assassins, but you decided to think of a quick lie. 

“Well, unlike my father and some other pirates around here, I try to keep up to date with the goings on in the world” Edward seemed to buy that for now, and you had to wonder whether your dress was one of the reasons why he was so quick not to press for details. But you shook that notion from your head almost as quickly as you thought it. There's no way, even if a small part of you wished it to be true.

“Aye well, he would recognise my face and ship if he were to see it, so it would probably be best to dispatch him before we attempted to attack the ship and cove” He said, and you nodded in agreement. 

“Aye, I agree. Do you think you’d be able to sneak ashore and take care of it?” You ask, assuming he would be the one to carry out the deed. 

“I think so. Although, I’ll only do it if you would be by my side” He said, making you stop in your tracks. He didn’t realise right away, and went forward a few steps before he realised you were no longer walking beside him. 

“You want me to come with you?” You ask, unsure if that is what he really asked of you. 

“Aye lass” He said, as if he were surprised you would ask such a question “Why are you so surprised, you were the one to teach me all I know after all, I think I could use your help sneaking through and getting to Du Casse”

“Well, if you think it wise, of course I’ll join you” You say slowly. But then, a thought that might stop this in its tracks was that you had to ask your father first “I would have to ask Thatch first, of course” And at this, it was Edward’s turn to stop on his tracks and look aghast. 

“Lass, you are your own person. You don’t have to ask your father -” He started, but you cut him off. 

“He isn’t just my father, he’s my captain. I have to listen to what he has to say” You argue, but Edward rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t give me that shite, lass.”

“It’s the truth! My father, and captain, is the reason I am able to sail. Without him by my side, I would never be able to sail. I can’t prove myself without having to rely on another man's accomplishments. If my father stops me from sailing, I have no way of joining another vessel” You say, and take a deep breath. You hadn’t realized you had kept that inside. But it was true. You sailed with your father because you loved him, however you know you would find it difficult to get employment on a ship without being able to rely on Thatch. 

“Well, The Jackdaw is always open to you” Edward says, as you shake your head and continue walking, with Edward coming to catch up 

“Aye I know Edward, but I’ve already said no. I still need to stay with my father. He needs me” You say firmly “Not to mention the rumors that would be started if I said yes” You added, which made a slight humorous glimpse make itself known in Edwards eyes. 

“Oh, lass?” He says inquisitively “I have no idea what you mean” At this you shove him playfully to the side. 

“You understand plenty what I mean” You mutter, as you round the corner to get to the dock where The Marianne was stationed. 

“Well, get some rest tonight lass, we’re going hunting tomorrow” Edward said, with a wry smile of excitement adorning his face. 

“Aye, that we are indeed” 

The next day, you and your Father hopped onto The Jackdaw, with Jim following you as well. You sailed on the Jackdaw, with your father stationed beside Edward and Adè. You stood just near the bow, eyeglass in hand as you looked for your target vessel. Soon after setting sail, you saw the El Arca Del Maestro just to your Port bow, and you signalled it to Edward. 

“Be careful here Captain!” you heard Adè say, as you steered near a Spanish naval ship “We want to keep out of the eyesight of those other vessels so we can tail our ship properly” 

“Aye, sage words as always Adè, don’t worry I’ll pilot her well” 

And that he did, Edward skillfully steered the vessel through the closely watched waters with ease, successfully dodging the watchful eyes of the Spanish Armada. However, as the Jackdaw was nearing the Great Inagua, you spy two ships approaching the Galleon, coming from it's port side. You quickly take out your spyglass and look to the two ships, and almost immediately recognized who the ships belonged to. 

"Father, look! I think that's Charlie's ship!" You shout from the bow, and your father responded with a grave look. 

"An old friend of yours?" You heard Edward ask, as he tried to maneuver the ship to best avoid the cannon fire. 

"Not a man I would call a friend" Your father explained, which rubbed you the wrong way. You enjoyed Charles Vane's company, and you would consider him a good friend. "But we've been doing this kind of work for so long that I can't help but respect the man" Thatch finished. You then see Vane offload an entire ships worth of cannon fire at the Galleon, however it didn't seem to affect the El Arca Del Maestro, and after one of the ships sunk to the bottom of the ocean, you saw Vane's ship turn around and tail away. However, this would not be good news for you, with you cover being well and truly blown, a mass of small Spanish Cutters came towards you, ready with cannon fire, as the El Arca Del Maestro started reeling off some Mortar fire. 

It took a few moments, but The Jackdaw was able to avoid the Mortar fire, and was able to scuttle the Cutters, and once the Galleon had seemed to run out of Mortar ammunition, it started making its way full haste to The Great Inagua, soon stopping right by the jetty jutting out from the small harbour that sits in the bay of the small island. With that, Edward orders the crew to drop anchor in a hushed tone, just situated out of sight of those on the El Arca Del Maestro and any watchmen in the port. 

With that, Edward gave the wheel over to Adewalè, and started to stride confidently onto the main deck. While this happened, you went to sit on the steps that led to the helm along with James and your father. 

“Gentlemen!” Edward shouted as he strided around the ship “As is custom among our kind, we do not plunge headlong into folly on the orders of a single madman, but act according to our own collective madness” The crew started cheering and stamping their feet, which Edward basked in for a second, and then raised his hand to silence the crew “The object of our attention is a square-rigged galleon, and we want her for the avantage she’ll bring Nassau. So I’ll put it to the vote… All those in favour of storming this Cove and taking this ship, stomp and shout Aye!” He shouts, and the crew start stomping and hollering again, as the answer seems a resounding yes. All the same, Edward adds “All those oppose, Whimper nay” to which the crew go deadly silent, once again showing the collective agreement to the plan. 

With that resounding answer, Edward jumps off of the edge of the ship he had been using as a makeshift platform, with all the confidence and bravado that came with being a Captain of a pirate ship. As he passed the three of us perched on the stairs, he muttered “Never was the King’s council so unified” You stood up and followed Edward as he made his way to the top of the main deck. 

“Are you still planning to come ashore with me?” Edward asks, as he checks his weapons, and ensures that his wrist blades were properly secured. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” You reply, quickly checking your own weapons. 

“Thatch!” Edward quickly shouts, getting your father's attention “Are you still able to captain this crew to ensure they storm the cove once we’ve taken care of Du Casse?” To which your father replied with a quick “aye” And then got up and went towards the wheel of the ship. 

Just before you and Edward jump overboard to swim on a secluded side of the Island, your father grabs your arm and said, quitely “Be careful out there lass” You nod and promise that you will. You remember the conversation you had with your father when you had told him you were planning to join Edward on this mission and you got a chill down your back. To say that he hadn’t been happy was an understatement, but you somehow convinced him, and he begrudgingly agreed. 

“Ready Lass?” Edward says, as you join him shoulder to shoulder staring out to the island from The Jackdaw. 

“Absolutely” You say, as you quickly jump off the ship, surprising Edward, who then quickly follows you to catch up with you. 

The both of you swim to a small sandy beach that was in a secluded part of the Great Inagua. Once there, you saw that there were crumbling ruins adorning the bay that ascended to the top of the mountain. Edward pointed these climbing holds out to you, and you both started to climb your way up. 

At one point you reached a rickety looking bridge, which Edward attempted to walk across, but it suddenly gave way, which scared you half to death, as you shouted out Edwards name, but thankfully he was able to hang on one side of the bridge, and was able to climb up to reach the ledge. 

“I’m okay Lass!” He huffed “Do you think you’ll be able to jump it?” He asks, looking down into the gap now between the two of you. 

“Are you suddenly doubting me, Edward?” You ask, as you confidently run up and jump off. Had you been able to watch Edward, you would have seen his eyes widen in fear as he saw you jump, and his absolute horror as it looked like you weren’t going to make it. But just as he had, you clung to a part of the now broken bridge and Edward helped you climb up to where he was standing. 

“Well, I don’t doubt you now, lass” He chuckled. You had always had an affinity to climbing and jumping over things, spending a lot of your childhood climbing up trees, and climbing through the small town you lived in, much to the disagreement of your mother, who would scold you for the scrapes and bruises you would come home with, and then proceed to scold your father who would enable such unladylike behaviour. 

The rest of the climb up went vaguely smoothly, it included swinging across some branches, and precariously balancing on some wooden ledges. Once you had reached the top, it opened up to a plaza from a building that has long been lost to time. The two of you took a second to compose yourself and looked at your surroundings. You quickly spotted an opening to the thick jungle that you had to traverse

“There” You pointed, and Edward looked and nodded, and the two of you started making your way towards the thick jungle. Almost as soon as you entered the thicket, you noticed some Spanish soldiers walking towards you. Noticing this, the two of you jumped into some large bushes to stay out of sight. However, one guard still noticed you, and started to make his way in your general direction, away from his group of fellow men. Edward locked his eyes on the man, and readied himself. Realising that Edward had this, you walked silently away to give him room. 

As soon as the soldier started investigating the bushes, Edward jumped up and engaged his hidden blades, stabbing the man in the chest and dragging his now unconscious body into the thicket with you. This was the first time you had seen one of these hidden blades used. You had seen Mary have it of course, but you’ve never seen anyone kill with it. It took your breath away, and you saw the efficiency in using them.

“By god, those blades are deadly” You whisper and Edward looked down at his wrists proudly. 

“Aye, I understand why these Assassins seem to favour them” He replies. The two of you then traverse your way through the jungle, taking out some guards either from hiding spots, or sneaking up behind them. It was easy work with the two of you, and you were able to reach the end of the jungle with ease, with a trail of bodies behind you. While you had a slight moment for yourself, you took a breather, and looted some nearby bodies. 

“Your talents haven’t dulled, have they lass?” Edward pipes up, as he starts rifling through a dead man's pocket. 

“Aye, I am rather proud of my work” You state, as you stand up and count the gold you had taken from another soldier. “My father has taught me well” 

“I don't think it’s all your father” Edward says “You have to give yourself some credit, lass” but before you could say anything more, you heard one last man making his rounds, who saw the two of you red handed, standing over the bodies of his fellow comrades. 

“¡Oye! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!” You head the man shout. Edward looked towards you, and you both nodded. You then both ran towards the man and stabbed him simultaneously in his ribs. That shut him up real quick. 

Determining that the way forward was relatively clear, you looked through the exit of the jungle, and saw a small town of shacks and houses, with Spanish guards patrolling the areas. 

“Where do you think this Julien fella is then?” You ask Edward, as you look over the small town to see if you could find him. 

“If I had to guess, he’s probably staying high and mighty on the ship” He replied, and you nodded. 

“That works well for us then, if we take him, we can probably take the ship”

“Aye, lass, I like your thinking” Edward says, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. You then descend the small hill that takes you to the town, and you find somewhere to hide to make your assault on Julian. You were able to sneak your way to the beach, where you decided that you would stealthily swim to the other side of the vessel. As you surfaced your head, and you ensured that no one could see you, Edward suggested a plan: 

“I’ll climb the rigging, and assassinate Du Casse from above. You then storm the deck, and slash anyone that gets in our way” You nod, signalling you understood, and started to climb to the edge of the ship, but stay over the side to ensure that no one could see you, as Edward continued his accent on the rigging. Thankfully, most sailors were looking out to the bay, or were discharging things onto the dock, so Edward’s climb could happen unnoticed. From your vantage point, you were able to hear (but not see) Du Casee, as he started barking out orders and walking along the ship to ensure everything was in order before they were due to depart. 

Soon, you heard Edward launch himself from his point on the sail. And, almost half a second later, you hear his blades delve into Julien’s body. You peaked over and saw Edward stand over his body, sharing whatever Julien’s last words were. Once Julian had taken his last breath, the sailors started to notice their intruder, and you pulled yourself over the top, blade at the ready, as the sailors nearby reacted a few seconds later out of shock. 

“We’re takin’ this ship, and if you have anything to say about it, come put your blade against mine” You shouted, and most sailors dropped their weapons almost instantly, some who were bold enough to approach you or Edward were swiftly struck down, which deterred any other brave sailors. Once you had claimed the ship, you saw the Jackdaw sail past. Edward and yourself went to stand by the edge of the ship, and Edward grabbed your hand and lifted it in the air

“The cove is ours!” He shouted as you heard the crew on The Jackdaw cheer in celebration. You smiled and looked at Edward. He had a triumphant look, his face lighting up at the achievement of taking the El Arca Del Maestro and the cove of the Great Inagua. 

Soon, The Jackdaw was also docked ashore, and everyone descended to the cove, either to find some new places to sleep, or bunker down and drink some rum well into the night. You looked up at the manor that adorned the top of the hill, and you knew it would have some riches in there, but you decided to leave that to Edward and Mary, they would do better things with it then you would. 

After helping The Jackdaw dock, and getting some supplies from some looted houses in the small town, you and Edward went down to the beach where you met with your father and James. 

“Nice work there you two, with this on our side, we’ll be the beasts of the Caribbean” Your father said as the two of you approached. Edward lent down and got a bottle of Rum from a crate, and passed it to you, before getting another for himself. 

“Aye, I couldn’t have done it without your daughter, however” Edward said and placed a hand on your shoudler, to which you smiled and raised your glass in a cheering motion. 

“Well, good work on both of your parts” James said, as you went to sit down next to him. 

You then heard some of Edwards' crew and Adewalè shout for him over, as you saw the lot of them in the early parts of merriment. 

“Well then Lady and Gentlemen, my crew are calling me” Edward said, as he said his goodbyes, and went to go spend time with his crew. 

“What’s next for you?” James asked, and your father hummed as he swallowed his mouthful of drink. 

“We’ll probably take the Galleon back to Nassau, see what we can do with it to make it all the more monstruos” Your father said, and you nodded. 

“So you’re leaving soon?” James asked. 

“Tonight most likely, unless you have any objections lass?” Your father asked you. You thought back to Edward, and wanted to spend time with him, but you knew that it would be best to leave while you could, before he could guilt you into running away from your Father and joining the Jackdaw’s crew. So you shook your head as a no “Then we’ll leave you two to it, I have faith you’ll find a good use for this old cove” Your father finished, and James nodded as if deep in thought. 

“Aye well, I’ll let Edward know when I next see him that you’ve left. But, before you leave Y/N, can I speak with you?” James said, and you nodded, telling your father that you’ll meet him back aboard. 

“What did you want to speak about, Mary?” You asked, once your father had left you alone. 

“I’m thinking of inviting Edward to Tulum soon. It seems he has seen the face of someone named the Sage, a man we’ve been pursuing for some time. If he can confirm our suspicions, he may be able to make up for all his recent misgivings” She said “And, if you can convince your father, I’d like to see you there too” At this, you looked at her confused. 

“Why would you want me there?” 

“Your work here today has proved that you would make a fine assassin. Along with that, I need to get through to Edward. His decisions have affected the brotherhood, but I fear he won’t listen to me. You however…” She trails off. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” You say quickly “And I appreciate the offer, however I don’t think I’ll be able to get away. My father and I are so focused on the success of Nassau that we’ll be looking into ways to improve it” 

“That’s what I thought you would say” Mary said, almost sadly “Well, remember that the invite is always there, and I’m sure I’ll see you in Nassau some time soon” She said, as she patted your shoulder and started making her way god knows where. 

You took a second to regain yourself out of the conversation. Putting what she had said about Edward aside, you becoming an assassin? It had never crossed your mind, although this wasn’t the first time Mary had offered it, although the other times had been more subtle. This was the first time her offer clearly included her thinking you would make a decent assassin. 

And you supposed you would, in your own way. 

But not now. You had refused Edward, and you would have to refuse Mary. Your father and Nassau were far more important right now. 

You arrived on the now commandeered ship, and started making preparations to set sail within the hour. You found your father in what was the captain's cabin, as he was looking through what loot there might be. 

“Hello Father” You say and he turns and smiles. 

“I was thinking lass, your plan to shift all the cannons to one side was a stroke of genius, and it would work perfectly with this vessel once we had properly beached it in Nassau” He explained, and you nodded. It would give you a large advantage if the King’s men did decide to come knocking. 

“That sounds great, I’ll start making preparations now” You say, as you turn on your heel, but before you could leave your father said: 

“Did you say goodbye to Kenway?” 

“No, I never got the chance, why?” You asked, puzzled. 

“No reason lass. I’ll see you at the helm in a moment” And with that he went back to rifling through the draws. 

And, true to the plans, you and the crew had made it so the vessel could be sailed, and so it was piloted back to Nassau, to help keep the peace in the new Pirate town of Nassau. 

Once you had arrived, and everything had settled down, you went to bed and thought on Mary and Edward. You do hope he listened to her and the assassins, especially if he was so intention searching for this allusive Observatory. But you had your doubts. He was a very head strong man, and was willing to do almost anything for the next big prize, and you have the suspicion that he wouldn’t find that in the assassins. 

And then you didn’t see much of Edward or Mary for some time. You hoped whatever had happened in Tulum hadn’t led them to a fateful death. But you had faith in the both of them, and you knew they would come back to you, sooner or later. 

You did wonder whether this stint in Tulum would reveal to Edward Mary’s true identity, not only as an assassin, but as a woman. You hoped so. You hated acting differently around Mary when she posed as James. But it couldn’t be helped, she didn’t have a captain as a father behind her to help her reputation. 

But any thoughts or anxieties about the two of them melted away as you worked overtime with your father and Ben to help grow Nassau to its own functioning society, and hoping beyond hope that this experiment in politics would work out in your favour.


	6. The Introduction of Charles Vane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the raid of the Great Inagua, you and your father have been making large strides in the growth of Nassau as a truly free and independent place. And, with your old friend Charles Vane in the picture, things can only look up. Especially when he comes with news about a large stack of gold being kept in a small fort near the coast of Nassau. 
> 
> Chapter 6 you guys! I'm slowly getting through the game, and we finally meet Charles Vane! Even out of game, he was one of my favourite pirates, so I've taken some liberties and made the reader rather friendly with him. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment or Kudos if you can, it really helps me out and it reassures me that people are enjoying this <3
> 
> And with that, enjoy ~

You next see Edward a couple of months after the raid on the Great Inagua. You had been working with your father to help build Nassau up, and not only a week ago, you were able to commandeer a French vessel, which was much larger, and much more ferocious to The Marriane you had been sailing on for the past couple of years. This Galleon was equipped with around 30 cannons give or take, although your father insisted he could get more on board in due time. After some careful consideration, the ship’s name was changed from La Concorde, to The Queen Anne’s Revenge, mostly in part to your father’s disagreement of the succession of the throne of England, now being passed on to King George. 

Piloting this vessel was one hell of a challenge compared to your previous vessel, with steering and speed coming slower to you due to the size, however the force behind your attacks, which included broadsides and a rather fierce ram that had been placed onto the bow of the ship. It was a good find, and an absolute game changer in the mind of your father, as this further proved the legitimacy of this life of Piracy the two of you had chosen. 

It was while you were working on the docks in Nassau, unloading some commercial goods to sell at the local harbour master, that you met with Edward once again. You were carrying some crates of sugar along the gangplank, and ended up passing it to someone, without registering who it was. 

“Ah lass, I know I’m sweet, but I’m not sure what I’m meant to do with this much sugar” You heard the voice of the man who you had given the sugar to, and you whipped your head round quickly, seeing Edward placing the sugar you had given him down onto the dock.

“Edward!” You say, and as soon as he stood up, he was barreled into by you tackling him for a hug. Once he regained his footing, he quickly returned the hug, wrapping his strong muscled arms around you. 

“How have ya been, lass?” Edward asks, after you both let go. 

“Aye, I’ve been alright” You say, and then you pause, not sure whether you should mention the meeting between him and Mary, but you decided to throw caution to the wind “How about yourself? How was Tulum?” 

“It was alright” He said, and then realised that you somehow knew about the meeting “I’m guessing Kidd told you, then?” And you just nodded “I’m also guessing you know about the whole Assassin thing?” 

“Aye I do, don’t mean I understand it mind, but I know that’s what he’s involved in” You say, and stress the “he” part of your sentence, hoping he caught on, but when he didn’t mention it, you came to the conclusion that Mary hadn’t told him the full truth. 

“Well, they all seem a bit barmy to me” He said, as the two of you started walking towards The Old Avery. You laughed at this, and agreed. You liked Mary, and the few Assassins you had met in your time in the Bahamas had all been nice to you, but you still didn’t understand why they did what they did, and what really made them different from people like you and Edward, bar the stealing gold and the like. 

“How has Thatch been these past couple of months?” Edward asked. 

“He’s been alright, hell bent on his dream for Nassau. He’s also started growing out this ridiculous beard” You chuckle, as you motion stroking a fake beard “He’s quite fond of it though” 

“Aye, that sounds like Thatch, I’m sure he’s wearing it like a trophy” Edward laughs and you nod. “I’ve also heard whisperings that Vane and his lot are sailing in these waters” And that peaks your interest. 

“Where have you heard that?” You ask. 

“Just around, I heard from some Captains that I’ve plundered that they were scared I was one of Vane’s lot” Edward answered. 

“That’s odd. He doesn’t normally sail this far North” You mutter. But then you waved it off “Well, I’m sure he’ll make himself known when he decided to arrive. Especially if that Rackham fella is still sailing with him” You quietly add that last part. 

“Aye” Edward replies simply. You then turn excitedly to Edward. 

“Hey, last one to The Old Avery buys the first round!” You challenge, and then before hearing his answer you race off up the hill, with Edward’s loud bark of a laugh ringing out behind you, you hear him start to run to attempt to catch up. You get to the steps of the tavern first, and start running up them two at a time, already planning your victory pose when Edward inevitably catches up behind you. 

But that moment never came, as when you reach the top of the wooden staircase, you already see Edward there, leaning at the bar and not even looking that out of breath. 

“H-how?” You asked, slightly winded and perplexed at what this sorcery could be. 

“There are other ways up than the steps, lass” He says, as he points over to the edge of the tavern, where some chairs and tankards had been knocked over, and you realised that he had climbed over the top of the ledge. 

“That’s not fair” You whine, as you flop onto the rudimentary bar stool and already order the drinks that you had promised. 

“You didn’t say we had to play fair” Edward said, with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. He sat down on the stool next to you and took the drink that was presented by Anne Bonny, the newly trusted bar keeper of this dingy old tavern. You paid her, and then raised your drink up 

“Cheers” You say, and Edward clinks his tankard, and you both take hearty sips of your drink. 

For the rest of the afternoon you and Edward just sat and idly chatted about almost anything. You mention that you’ve been taking up more sketching in your time aboard, and Edward marvels at your work. At one point, Edward also asked you to look upon the maps he had procured from the templars regarding the Observatory, just to see if there had been anything he had missed. It was during this that you heard a low, gravelly voice coming from just above the staircase. 

“So, this is the new libertalia, eh?” The voice says, and you immediately turn, recognising the voice almost instantly “Stinks the same as every other squat I’ve robbed this past year” You got out of your chair and all but ran over to him. Seeing your face, Charles Vane’s expression changed in a second, from that of an indifferent man, to one of almost happiness. 

“Charlie” You say, and go in for a quick hug. You and Charles had gotten to know each other in rather the same way you and Edward had, with Charles being on your fathers ship when you first joined, disguised as a man. Incidentally, he was one of the first people you had confided in about being a woman, even before your father had figured out who you were. Charles returned the hug, and ruffled your hair with one of his calloused hands. 

“Oi oi, what’s with the long face? You falling in love?” You hear Jack ask, directing his jibbing towards Edward. Now, you didn’t know Jack as well as you knew Charles, you had only met him a handful of times when you and Vane had docked in the same town but, from what you knew of him, he wasn’t exactly your cup of tea. But Vane trusts him, so you trust him. 

“With your blouse” Edward retorted. You faced Edward and started to make introductions:

“Edward, this is Mister Jack Racham, and Captain Charles Vane” You said as you motioned to the two “And this” You then started motioning towards Edward “Is Captain Edward Kenway, of the Jackdaw” 

“You’re welcome to Nassau, gents. Everyone is that does their fair share” Edward says, as he stands up from where he was sitting and holds his hand out for each of the men to shake. 

“Fair share? What is this, a fucking Monastary” Charles asks incrediously 

“Ahem, we was led to believe that Nassau was a place where men did as they pleased” Jack piped up, holding his arms out and looking around him, as if to search for the thing that he had been promised.

“Save keeping others from doing the same, aye” Your father then said, walking into the tavern. 

“Captain Thatch, as I live and breath, although I should have guessed, where ever Y/N is, you’re not far behind” Charles muttered, and then seemed to notice your fathers new style of facial hair “And what is this magnificent muzzle you’ve cultivated” 

“Why fly a black flag, when a black beard will do?” Your father answered simply, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, the whole Blackbeard thing will never catch on. 

“So, what brings you two gents so far north? You haven’t come all this way just to see me, have you?” You ask, turning your attention back to Charles. 

“No, lass. The word is the Cuban Governor himself is fixing to receive a mess of gold from a nearby fort. Until then, it’s just waiting, itching to be took.” This information seemed to peak the interest of all those in attendance, including your own. Edward was the first to break the silence: 

“Governor Torres himself, eh? Sounds promising” He said, while looking at Thatch. Your father seemed to think something through, and then picked up two bottles of rum, passing a bottle to each of the men.

“Welcome to Nassau, Captain Vane. Mister Rackham” Both men took the drinks gratefully. 

“Now, er, where can a man find a bit of ruff. Do ya know what I mean?” You heard Jack say, and you rolled your eyes in disgust. Sometimes these men did take “doing what you please” to the extreme. You then go and sit back down with Edward, and Charles and your father join, presumably to discuss a plan to take down Governor Torres. 

While your father and Vane where off having their own conversation, possibly catching up with what the other had been doing, you felt Edward lean closer to you 

“So you know Vane pretty well then, lass?” He said quietly, so as not to be overheard. You shrugged your shoulders

“I guess, we were pretty close when he sailed as a Privateer with us” You then paused “Wait. Why’re interested Kenway, jealous are we?” You ask, bumping your shoulders in jest. 

“No, nothing of the sort” He laughed you off, but there was a small change in his expression that told you otherwise “No, I was just making sure your father wasn’t about to shed the blood of our newest Captain” Edward said, trying to cover up any other feelings he had, which you let him do. 

“Nah, my father knows me better than that. And Charlie and I never really had that sort of relationship. He knew me before I was allowed to be this” You say, motioning to yourself “He was one of the first men to truly accept me sailing on the seas with him. I’m very thankful of him” You say, looking at Charle’s wistfully “But now he’s a Captain with his own ship. I’m very proud of him” You say, looking back at Edward and smiling.

“I see. I forget that you weren’t always the woman you are today” Edward says, and you nod. 

“Aye. And let me tell you, pretending to be a man was so troublesome. Women should just be allowed to do what they please. Hopefully they will be able to do so here in Nassau”

“Well, one can dream” You hear an irish voice behind you say, and then Anne steps forward, taking empty drinks from the table and replacing them with new bottles. 

“Aye Anne, and I’ve told you, when you tire of this bar scene, you let me know and we will sail together” You say. You’ve said these sorts of things to her countless times, ever since meeting her here around a month and a half ago.

“And when I believe I can stomach that life, I’ll let you know” Anne replied, as she started making her way back to the bar. 

“She always says that” You mutter, and take another swig of your drink.

“So lass, do you fancy joining me on this reckless plan of hunting down the Cuban Governor?” Edward said, and before you could reply, your father piped up. 

“I don’t think so Kenway. I need Y/N here, especially with Vane now showing his face, I’m going to need her here to keep the peace. Particularly when Ben comes back. He and Vane have very different ways of doing things” At this, Vane just nodded his head in agreement, and took a large swig of his drink.

You shrug your shoulders and turn to Edward “Sorry Edward, next time perhaps.” He hums and nods his head. Your father then gets up and asks you to come with him, to help him carry some more bottles of rum, even though Anne had just done a pass to give us some more. Just as you were getting up, you heard Charles whisper to Edward as he leans in closer to him. 

“Get used to that Kenway, she will always be at the heels of her father” 

You didn’t react when you heard it, and decided to pretend you didn’t hear it at all . In all honesty, you wished you hadn’t. You understood some people’s frustrations with your closeness to your father. But that is what he was, your father. You needed to stick by him, to ensure that he was okay, and that his dreams could be fulfilled. No one has a hold of your life, not even your father. You choose to stand by his side, you have to believe that. But you try to shake this from your mind. You have to remind yourself that even though these men accept you, you will never sail without people critiquing you. 

But with that the night goes on, without you mentioning the sly comment Charles had said. Edward created a plan to attack the fort in the next coming days, and plans to take the gold right under Torres’s nose. Your father agrees to this plan, and tells Edward to meet them all back in Nassau when he’s done, to which he agrees to. And the night carries on as nights on Nassau usually do, with drink and merriment, especially with Vane’s new crew coming to Nassau for the first time.

In the morning, The Jackdaw set sail again to hopefully take this fort and bring back some much needed prizes for Nassau. You waved the crew off, but not before taking Adewalè aside and getting him to promise to keep an eye on Edward. 

“I’ll do what I can, Miss Thatch. But he is a headstrong man, with very fierce ideals” He replied

“But he listens to you, Adè. He takes your council, and that’s not something to sniff your nose up at” He laughs at this, and claps his hands on your shoulders. 

“Aye, that is true lass. I promise I’ll keep my eyes peeled” He promises, and with that, The Jackdaw departs. 

However, the plan to attack, get the gold and return didn’t seem to go all that well, as word reached Nassau that The Jackdaw seemed to be headed to Kingston, and Governor Torres was still very much alive.

“What is that man up to!” Your father all but shouted once he had heard the news “We need that money, Nassau will fall if we don’t get it soon” Your father was right, and you knew it. As much as you loved the prospect of Nassau, you knew it was on its last legs as of right now. People were sick, and people weren’t putting in the effort. 

“We don’t need the gold Kenway will get us. Let's go together Father, we have the Queen Anne, we can take any prize we want in these waters” You say. You were anxious to get onto the water again, in the hopes of getting your father's mind off of the situation in Nassau. 

“Aye lass, once again you are most likely right” He says, and starts to order his crew to prepare to leave. 

“Don’t worry about Nassau father, we don’t have to be here all the time. Ben and Charles have been made Governors here too, after all” You add, as you go look at some charts that had been sprawled on the chart desk. Your father grumbles something, but doesn’t disagree, as he exits the captains cabin and starts barking orders on the main deck. 

And with that, you and your father sailed off and took some prizes. The feeling of the sea wind in your hair, and the swinging of cutlasses and firing of pistols bringing back some exhilaration you felt like you had been lacking ever since your father wanted to dabble into the politics of the caribbean. 

One of the biggest prizes you and the crew took was from a Bermudan merchant ship, filled to the brim with sugar that could be sold off for a hefty price. The biggest part of the haul however, was some information that was spilled by their Captain. 

“I’m sure we won’t have to be scared by the likes of you for much longer” The captain spat, as he kneeled on the main deck, hands tightly bound behind his back. 

“What are you chatting about?” You ask, getting closer to him with your cutlass drawn. 

“You haven’t heard?” He asks, and then starts to maniacally laugh. You take your cutlass and press it tighter to his neck. 

“Tell me. Now” You threatened, giving the captain a pure look of venom and hatred. He continues to chuckle, and then finally admits. 

“Your King. He’s offering a pardon to you and your people. You take the pardon, and you become useful members of society once more” But then he looks at you up and down “Although a lady like you may be too far gone” At this, you took your cutlass away from his throat, and instead kicked him square in the face, feeling his nose break beneath your boot, causing him to fall onto the main deck, struggling to get up with his bound wrists. 

“Father, did you hear that?” You ask, looking towards your captain. 

“Aye” He said gravely, as he then made his way over to the Bermudan Captain. 

“What do you think this could mean?” You ask. Knowing full well what it could mean. 

“It means we should return to Nassau as soon as we can. I’m sure the British are already well on their way” He says, and you nod. You finished up what you were doing on this vessel, and left the crew mostly intact, with some opting to join you in your endeavours. And then, you set sail for Nassau.


	7. Diving for Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of the pardon now fracturing most of Nassau, it is up to you the rest of the pirates in Nassau to try and fix the general state that Nassau was in. 
> 
> But will your father let loose his ideals for Nassau, or will it be the end for him? 
> 
> Chapter 7 you guys! I'm getting through the game, slowly, but getting through it
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, I really appreciate any thoughts and feelings you have about this series <3

It took a few weeks to return to Nassau from where you had sailed too. But when you arrived, you saw Vane, Hornigold and Edward’s ships docked in the bay. No British ships. Not yet. 

You and your father walk along the streets, heading towards the Old Avery. The expression on your father’s face was one of grim determination, the news you had both recently heard did not bode well for the future of this republic. However, the further you got into Nassau, the more your father’s face became more grim. And yours was as well. As it goes, taking a few weeks away from Nassau to take part in some raids gives you a fresh perspective on this so-called haven. 

It was a mess. People were sick. Really sick. Well, it was either that or they were nursing some bad hangover. It wasn’t just the state of the people, it was the overall cleanliness of the place, the streets were littered with rubbish and populated by rats, if you looked closely, you also spotted some human waste spread along the streets. It was still a dream, to have this place to run for your own, but it was a dream that seemed like it was getting further and further away.

By the time you had made it to the bottom of the steps of The Old Avery, you already saw Vane and Ben there, exchanging pleasantries and the like. You assume they had only just arrived in Nassau themselves.

“Ahoy there boys” You say as you approach them, and they both looked your way and gave their own greetings. 

“What brings you two back so soon? I was under the impression you were sailing for a few weeks longer.” Ben asked, looking mildly surprised at your arrival. 

“Aye, that was the plan” Your father replied. “But we learnt of some news that required us to come back” 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What did you learn?” Vane asked, curiosity peaked. 

“There’s to be a pardon for all pirates who turn themselves in” You say, and both men looked at you, not quite believing what you were saying “I know boys” You then cross your arms “We’re not sure what to make of it either”. You then saw Charle’s face contort in an immeasurable amount of anger 

“Bag of Shite! It’s a bag of bloody shite!” He starts yelling, which took you back slightly

“Charl-” You start, but he cuts you off

“It’s a ruse to keep us soft before they attack Nassau!” He then looks at each of your faces, and not seeing an agreeable reaction he says “You’ll see. Mark me” 

“It’s no ruse Vane!” You heard your father say, mounting the same amount of anger in his voice to match Charles “We heard it straight from the mouth of a greasy Bermudan captain. There's a pardon on offer for any Pirate who wants it” Your father finishes, parroting your earlier words. 

“Ruse or no, I think it's plain that the British want to return to Nassau” You say, attempting to keep the peace 

“And with arms no doubt” Ben said, backing you up “We’ll need a plan” 

At this, Charlies put his hands up almost in defeat, and starts making his way up the steps, you attempt to stop him, but your father took your arm, giving you a look telling you it wasn’t worth the time. As Charles was walking up the stairs you saw Edward, who must have heard the commotion, coming down the stairs to meet you all. 

“Walk with us, Kenway” Your father said, when he noticed Edward’s presence “There's trouble brewing” You gave a small wave to Edward and he returned it, and then you turned your attention to your father and Ben. 

Ben was the first to break the silence, saying: “In the absence of any clear ideas, I say we stay low. No piracies and no violence. Do nothing to ruffle the king's feathers for now” This rubbed you the wrong way. You were pirates! That's what you were all about, and that's how you were able to earn money to stay afloat. What exactly did Ben have planned? 

“Preserving the King’s plumage is no concern of mine, Ben” Your father replied, rather snappily. It seems he and you were of the same mind. Thinking on it, there weren't many times that you and he were not of the same mind. 

“It will be when he sends his soldiers to scrub this island clean of our residue!” Ben rebutted, not letting it go. We passed a few men who were looking pale and sickly, and some mess that was covered in the writhing bodies of rats. At the sight of this, Ben added “Look around you, man. Is this cesspool worth dying for?” 

“Aye! It’s our republic! Our idea! A free land for free men, remember” Said your father, full of passion and anger at the idea of giving up on life here in Nassau “So maybe it’s filthy to look at. But ain’t it still an idea worth fighting for?” 

“I can’t be sure. For when I look on the fruits of our years of labour, all I see is sickness… Idleness.. Idiocy” At Ben’s reply, you felt anger boil up in you. Did he really not believe in this any more? Was he really so quick to give up on our desired life here? Yes it would require more work, especially with this news, but just because it was becoming more difficult to acquire, doesn’t mean you should just give up on achieving your common dream. 

Trying to bring some light to the conversation, and trying to dismiss the adverse feeling you had inside of you, you say “Not much of a difference between here and London then, eh?” You father chuckled at your reply, but Ben didn’t seem convinced.   
“Thatch is right, man” Edward piped up, saying his first words in this conversation “Taking a wide view, we’re not doing so bad out here. There's sun, rum and leisure as far as the eye can see” 

“Aye, Nassau may look fine from a distance, but at its core, there’s a disease I can’t stomach” 

“Sickness can be cured, Ben. If only you have the right medicine” Edward tried to argue, and you couldn’t help but think Ben must be feeling a little ganged up on 

“But a corpse cannot be reanimated!” Ben argued. And suddenly, any sympathy you had for Ben was gone. This was becoming too much for you, Ben's complete lack of faith in Nassau and your republic was making your blood boil, and you decided to show it.

“I cannot believe the shite I am hearing drop from your lips! Why not just take the pardon now and be done with it!” You say, not 100% believing your own words. You don’t want Ben to take the pardon, you just wanted him to have faith, in Nassau and yourself.

“Peace, both of you” Edward says, almost shocked at the escalation in tension. You where also acutely aware that your father hadn’t interrupted your outburst, and you had the sneaking suspicion that he would have said similar words if you hadn’t “We can satisfy both aims if we work together” Edward continued “Find medicines to ease our burdens here, but in a way that don’t attract the British” 

As Edward was saying this, you were trying to eye Ben down with a venomous look, which he was reciprocating ten fold, but as you heard Edwards reasoning, your anger started to dissipate. You decided to be the bigger person, and looked away from the mini staring match you where having with Ben 

“What did you have in mind, Edward?” You asked, ready to continue this conversation without acknowledging your previous outburst. At seeing your total turn around, the group started moving again, with Edward explaining: 

“The Spanish fleet that sunk a few years back would have some medicines. All sealed up in glass vials.”

“You’d need a diving bell to reach those depths” Your father said, the plan going through his mind, weighing up all the factors. 

“Aye. And with some coin and a few supplies, a diving bell won’t be too hard to come by” Edward said, making it obvious that the plan had already been cultivated in his mind.

“That’s a plan I can stand behind.” Ben said, having considered any other ideas, and decided that this was the way to go “Find medicine without stirring up trouble. Agreed, Thatch?” At this you turned to Ben, expecting his focus to be on your father, but you noticed that when he said Thatch, he had meant you. You caught his stare and stared back, but you remembered the plan, and you decided not to engage. 

“Agreed, aye” You muttered, looking back in front of you. 

“I’ll meet you near the wrecks as soon as you're able, Kenway” Your father said, as he made his way back to Queen Anne’s Revenge. Before following him, you gave a quick goodbye wave to Edward, quite saddened that you hadn’t seen much of him, and that you were already on your way back out to sea, but Edward reciprocated, a similar expression on his face letting you know that you must catch up soon.

You rejoined your father on the ship, and started to set sail to where the spanish ships had sunk. You help the crew get the diving bell that you kept below decks, and prepare to throw it overboard, to scout out some of the wrecks before Edward and The Jackdaw arrive.

You had been asked by your father whether you wanted to dive down and search for treasure, but you quickly denied it. It wasn’t that you weren’t willing to do whatever it takes to save Nassau, but you were not a fan of going below the water. Swimming you could do, and you were damn fine at doing it, but there was something about having your head under the water, and not being able to take breaths when you want too. So instead, some of the seasoned crew members you had on board were willing to go down, but you still helped with the set up. The men who were going below started preparing themselves, and strapped some bags and pouches on their belt so that they could carry up any medicines that had been found. 

Soon, the splashes that indicated people had entered the water could be heard, and you, along with some of the crew who had stayed behind, started to lower the diving bell, so as to give them a weight to take them down to the depths they required. 

That was the thing with a diving bell. It served two purposes, one was to bring the divers down to the required depths, and the second was to allow them a pocket of air to replenish their oxygen while they were searching. 

You bought the bell down to the depth that you had estimated would be where the wreck was. Once you had noticed you had passed the marker on the chain that was holding the bell, you ordered the men to stop it from lowering, and then it was all about waiting. There was a signal given to us by the divers for when they were prepared to come back up top. We would hear the bell be struck three times, which we would be able to hear from the vibrations through the metal chains. 

After around 30 to 40 minutes, you heard that exact signal come from the chain, and then the crew started to haul it up, which was a much more extraneous task than lowering it, in which gravity did most of the work. 

You leaned over the side of the railings, and held out your hands for the sailors to lift them up. They huffed, and laid themselves out on the deck to help them get their bearings. Once they had been given a moment, your father asked the question that had been on all your minds. A question that could have been answered by investigating their still empty pouches. 

“So lads, no medicines down there? Or where you two just pissing and larking about with the sirens” Your father asked. 

“N-no sir. Nothing down there, not even anything of value we could take back for money” One of them said, the one that had more experience and had been with your father longest. 

“Shit.” Was your father’s only answer, as he turned around and headed towards the poop deck. You caught up with him and joined him, after passing a wool blanket to one of the men to help them dry off. 

“What now?” Your father asked, his tone shed and almost defeated. 

“We still have a few wrecks yonder” You say “Not all is lost. Let’s wait for Edward, see what he can dig up” 

“And then what? Even if that last wreck is full to the brim with medicine, it still won’t be enough” 

“Let’s pass that bridge when we get to it, Father.” It was then that you saw The Jackdaw approaching in the horizon. “Not all is lost just yet” You say, as you pat your hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He placed his hand over yours and squeezed it, as a sign of his own reassurance. You then turned and left, and started helping the crew in any idle task that needed to be done while you waited for The Jackdaw’s arrival. One man in this crew was a relatively new crew mate, by the name of Stede Bonnet. He was apparently a merchant back in the day, before he decided to turn to piracy, and apparently the infamous Blackbeard was where he wanted to start his journey. 

Now, Bonnet was not a particularly good pirate, although he had only been aboard a month, so it was hard to say, but hey, you had trained men before, who’s to say Bonnet wouldn’t be another one of your proteges. Speaking of proteges, you see The Jackdaw slowly come alongside, and then heard Edward say: 

“Devil in his hold, Thatch, this is a darling Galley!” His eyes then swept over the exterior of The Queen Anne’s Revenge “32 Guns is it?” 

“I last counted 40” Your father said. In reality it was 42, because you had last counted, but you weren't about to correct him. Your father then took a bottle of rum and perched himself on the railing and faced Edward. 

“You’ve stepped up a rung. So, any luck finding medicine?” Edward asked, and you knew your father wasn’t going to enjoy reporting his findings. 

“Nothin’ round this spot, sadly. But there are a few wrecks yonder that haven’t been scoured by nothing but Crabs and Coral”

“I’ll have a look!” Edward shouted back, and your father nodded. It was then that Stede Bonnet, who you were handing some crates too, perked up 

“Edward? Edward is that you?” Bonnet asked, and you raised an eyebrow. So, Edward knew Bonnet huh? That was not a pairing you had expected. You did have to wonder whether it was Edward’s doing that convinced Bonnet to pursue a life of piracy. “My goodness, the West Indies is a compact place!” 

“‘Allo Bonne. A surprise seeing you out here” Edward replied, a jovial look on his face. You had also just turned to face The Jackdaw, and Edward caught your eyeline, although said nothing.

“I met Mr Thatch a month or so ago and he offered to take me under his yardarms, so to speak” Bonnet replied, looking over to your father who was casually sitting on the side of the ship, one leg resting on the railing. “Says I must wash the hayseed from my hair before I am a true pirate” Bonnet jokes, and with that your father tossed him the now half empty bottle of rum.

“Well, good luck to you then. Worse men have become better under Blackbeard’s watch” Edward said, and then looked at you “And women too. How are ya, lass” You rolled your eyes at this, and went to stand by your father, resting your arms atop of the railings. 

“Aye, I’m doing alright. Which one of your crew is diving down today?” 

“Well, that would be me, lass” Edward replied, and you widened your eyes. Damn, is everyone here not afraid of drowning, are you really too cautious? 

“You’re a braver man than I then” You say, and then finish off with “good luck down there!” You say, and go down to the main deck to help once more with the diving bell. 

And with that, The Jackdaw’s crew started manning their own diving bell, and you went to prepare yours again, so that Edward wouldn’t be down there without a little bit of aid. 

One all parties had gone down, it then became a waiting game once more, as you waited to hear that signal being pounded on the bell, although this waiting was intercepted by sending small barrels down, anchored down by a weight so as to give the divers a little extra bit of air. 

During the time, your Father had been looking at his appearance, and started adding his new form of intimidation, which included adding wicks to the bottom of his tricorn hat, so that he could light them. He had told you that the presence of the smoke constantly around him gave him a more devilish look. And you had to agree. Your father did look rather fearsome, and had you not known him personally, you too would have been taken by his intimidation tactics. 

You and the crews of both ships waited once more for around 30 to 40 minutes, and once that had passed, the crew of The Jackdaw jumped back into action after hearing their signal from Edward. However, you hadn’t heard it from your men yet, so none of you began to haul the bell back up. You would later find out, of course, that your men had unfortunately been killed by some errant sharks. 

See. That’s why you’d never go down there. Sharks.

Edward resurfaced and swam to the Queen Anne’s Revenge, where you and your father had been attempting to create his new furious look, and Bonnet was leaning on the railings nearby. The lack of anything on Edward already told us that he had been as successful as we had. Yet still, your father had to ask: 

“Ahoy! Any luck?” 

“I found one crate hidden beneath a school of sharks. Sadly, the elixir inside is quite spoilt” Edward said, and he emptied the gone off medicine onto the deck. Your father’s whole demeanor shifted, and his shoulders lowered in defeat. Christ, you couldn’t stand seeing your father like this. 

“Plague and perish” Your father said, verbally venting his frustrations “Will we steal medicines now?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Remember the pardon Thatch, we’re to be subtle” Edward said. As Edward was pacing the deck, along with your father, you were actually able to truly appreciate Edward’s form. He had obviously gone diving with only his breaches on, and the absolute treat for the eyes the rest of his naked body gave you was beautiful. You weren’t going to deny his looks, and the tattoos that adorned his torso made him even more captivating. In your ogling, Edward noticed your eye line from where you were sat by one of the main deck cannons and raised an eyebrow. You quickly feigned naivety, acting as if you hadn’t just been caught staring at him.

“Says Hornigold! A pirate now too proud to call himself one!” Your father said after a moment, bringing the both of you back to the situation in hand. 

“Ah, he prefers caution over cannons” Edward said, but Thatch cut him off, walking over to him quickly, his deep gravelly voice coming into full force

“Caution’s nothing without charisma! For if a man plays the fool, then it’s only fools he’ll persuade. But, appear to be the devil” And at this, your father placed his now lit fused hat onto his head “And all men will submit” He finished, with gravitas. 

“And would you be the devil?” Edward asked, a sly smile adorning his face. 

“For an audience, aye. It’s all a big show” And as if to prove his point, your father starts walking his way to a nonchalant Bonnet “Give your quarry something to fear, some hellish thing from a fevered dream, and men will drop to their knees, pleading for their lord before aught else” Your father growled, getting closer and closer to Bonnet, getting in his face. And it was now that you saw the full reality of the smoking wicks at the end of his hats. It really did give him a hellish look. Your father then let out a low growl and you heard Bonnet whimper a small “oh god”

“Looks fine” Edward said simply. Obviously not taken by this whole act. 

“‘Course it does” Your father then muttered, almost breaking out of character as he became the same Blackbeard that you called father. He then started walking his way up to the ships wheel, not giving Edward much thought 

“If you can find a quiet way to acquire medicine, tell me soon. Otherwise, I’ll handle it myself” Your father all but threatened. 

You didn’t know what to say. You worried for your father. If the crown were this serious about cracking down on pirates, they would take the two of you out without any hesitation if they even got a whiff of your criminal activities. You quickly walked toward Edward, before he was able to reboard The Jackdaw. 

“Edward, please tell me you have a plan. I’m not sure how much more my father can take of this” You said, and he turned around to look at you. 

“And here I thought you wanted to talk to me about how you were eying me up earlier” At this you just rolled your eyes and pushed him lightly on his shoulders. 

“I’m being serious here Eddie” You say, trying to steer the conversation away. You weren’t about to give him the satisfaction. “My father is getting to his last straw with this medicine business. Please, think of something before he makes us do something stupid” You plead, a little vulnerability seeping into your voice. Edward seemed to see this in your expression and laid off the jibbing. He placed a hand on your shoulder to reassure you, much the same as you did with your father only hours ago. 

“I will lass, I promise. We will make this work” He said. And with that, Ade called his name and he gave you a swift goodbye as he went aboard his own ship and the gangplanks were stowed away. 

“What was that about?” Your father said behind you, which made you jump slightly. 

“What? Oh nothing Father, I was just trying remindl him the urgency of this situation” You say, which was technically true. 

“No not that, love” He said, in a calm tone and you looked at him questioningly. At your face your father boomed into a laugh, which in turn made you smile. You were just now realising how much you had missed his laugh, and how serious he had been as of late. 

“I mean, the way you where looking at him earlier” 

Great. 

He had seen that. You wanted to curl up and die, maybe you will offer to go diving next time. You tried to find a reasonable explanation, and you settled on: 

“Come on Father, I know I am not the most ladylike, but I am still a lady, and I have needs” You say in a coy tone. It was your Father’s turn to look bashful. 

“Enough of that lass, I don’t need to know” 

“Then dont ask” You smile, and he relented. You smiled as he left to go back to his captain cabin. God, this life was taking its toll on him. You really hoped that these medecine wouldn't be the end of him, whether it would just crush his spirit, or take his life.


	8. The Fight at Charlestown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Medicines go on, but the demeanor of your father has recently changed, and if he's about to do what he thinks he will, then it mean you'll have your own big decision to make. But before that, you must settle the medicine problem for Nassau, if there's going to be any hope of it continuing to be a haven for all pirates 
> 
> Chapter 8 you guys!! We're almost at the angst chapter, which is gonna hurt! 
> 
> Also! TW, there is some minor violence and name calling towards the reader in this chapter, so if that's not for you, then feel free to skip this chapter, I promise I'll catch you up in the next chapter! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And please comment / kudos of you enjoy!

You had gotten yourselves into a right mess.

It all started when your father and Ben Hornigold had decided to sail together, on separate ships, with Ben on his new sloop named the Benjamin. Hornigold was still adamant about laying low, by only attacking small merchant vessels that wouldn't particularly be missed. 

However, you knew that your father would not be satisfied with this course action, and he ordered his lookout to keep his eye peeled for any larger vessels that may hold some medicines. The health of Nassau had not improved since your search for cures had begun, and you could sense your father's wavering hope in the ideals of Nassau. 

You were standing next to your father, helming the ship’s wheel. You rather enjoyed being a helmsman, it kept you in control of the vessel, and it meant that you could stand nearby to your father, and keep him close at your side, as he usually kept his own watch next to the helm. It was then, as The Queen Anne's Revenge and The Benjamin had almost given up looking for appropriate vessels to plunder, that the lookout indicated a large galleon just off the horizon. Your father's whole demeanour changes, a small spark of hope filling his soul. 

"Aye men, pitch the sails, let's aim for that Galleon" your father said almost instantly, and Ben, seeing the sails start to unfurl, called over his ship to get the attention of Thatch 

"Thatch man, what do you have planned?" He shouted from across his deck

"A new hope for Nassau Ben, right over there, just sittin' pretty on that Galleon" 

"Thatch, you are to remember the pardon-" 

"To hell with the pardon Ben, we won't have anything to fight for if we don't fight now!" Your father shouted, with passion evident in his voice. As you were sailing away you just heard Ben mutter a small "Damn it all" as The Benjamin's sails unfurled and started following along. 

"It's good to know that he won't abandon us that quick" you mutter to your father, gesturing at the now moving Benjamin

"Aye, he'd be a fool not to follow up on this lead" your father replied, as he scanned over the decks of the vessel. You took a second to judge his mood, and decided to add your own thoughts to the situation. 

"Father, you know I hate to say it, but Ben may be right. The pardon is something that we need to be mindful of" Your father looked at you incredulously

"You and Ben are of the same mind then?" He asked, almost recoiling at your words 

"No!" You said harshly "No, it's just" you then had to take a second to think of what you had to say "I just don't want to see this be the end of you is all" you quietly finished, and your father's expression turned from betrayal to understanding. He gripped your shoulder with one of his big hands. You know he did this to show you that he cared too, and that he understands, even if the words escape him at the moment. And before he could even say anything, if he even would have if he had been given the time, the crew started calling out the distance of the fast approaching galleon, and seeing that it was getting closer, your father started barking out orders to prepare cannons and get ready to board. 

And that's how you got here. The Benjamin no longer with you, limping away from the fight after they had taken a significant amount of damage. The Galleon has yet to be touched, but we had managed to beach one of the Brigs that had been patrolling with the Galleon, onto the island, and your father ordered the crew to come alongside, and kill the crew of this brig. Your father ordered you to stay on The Queen Anne's Revenge, to ensure that there is someone at the wheel at the ready once the Galleon starts to show it's face once again. Not to be one to sit around and stay away from the action, you commanded the men who stayed aboard also to get out some muskets and start sniping at your enemies on the beach. 

The battle looked to be swaying in the British's favour, and you were starting to get nervous. You were preparing for the possibility of having to go ashore yourself, despite the orders of your Captain, before seeing the well known sails of The Jackdaw approaching your position. You see Edward order something to Adé, and then dive into the water to join the frey. You nod to Adé as he sails by, and he lets you know that he's circling the Jackdaw around the island while Edward fights. You nod in understanding and he starts barking orders on his own ship.

You looked back over to the shore and Edward had really seemed to turn the tides on the fight, with a majority of the British now laying on the sands in the pool of their own blood. You also spotted Bonnet, cowering at the dock of the island, feebly swinging his cutlass in hopes of catching anyone who approached him. 

Soon, all of the British have been slain, and Edward approached your father with a disdainful look, obviously not enthralled with this particular call to action. You then looked towards the bow of the ship, and you saw the large, furling white sails of your intended Galleon. You lean over the side of the ship, shouting down on the men still standing 

"Gentlemen, it seems our Galleon has reappeared" and once you had their attention, you pointed towards what you had seen. 

"Come aboard my ship Kenway, we'll get you back to your Jackdaw after this, but for now I need you with me" 

Preempting your father's orders, you shouted at the crew to start working the sails, and loosening the ropes that had tied you alongside. Soon your father and Edward had reached the helm of the ship. 

"Aim for that Galleon!" Your father ordered you, and you did just that, skillfully maneuvering the vessel, until you were in the perfect position to open fire. 

Soon you were embroiled in a fierce battle, with it being evenly matched for the most part. 

"I'm seeing the Devil you promised, Thatch" Edward said in astonishment as the large amount of Port side cannons sounded and ripped apart the galleon's entire starboard side. 

"I would have shown them my angel had they taken quarter" your father hissed. 

You had started to gain ground in the battle and soon, with the ship apparently losing the man power to fire cannons, and with sails that were shot to pieces, your father determined that it was finally time to board her. 

Despite having lost against a massive pirate vessel, the crew of the galleon seemed to put up quite the fight, with the fear in the eyes being rather minimal, all things considered. As the boarding hooks where flung across, and the Queen Anne moving steadily closer alongside the now incapacitated vessel, your father looked towards you and Edward

"Find the Captain, and end this you two" 

You and Edward simply nodded, and started to prepare to go overboard. A few seconds passed, and you quickly nudged Edward

"Just like old times, huh Eddie?" You say, referring to the many battles you had fought while both being a part of Thatch's crew. Edward seemed to smile endearingly at this. 

"Aye lass, I guess it is" 

Then, the shouts of men from both ships drowned out anything else you had to say, as your crew started jumping onto their deck and bringing all the fury of hell Blackbeard's crew were known for. 

You and Edward quickly spotted the Captain standing by the ship, batting away anyone that tried to come near him. Edward gave you a quick look, and you nodded back, the plan already formulating in both your minds. You then went right up to the Captain, and started engaging him in battle, the both of you parrying and attacking, the match being rather even. The only thing he didn't have was Edward Kenway, who was stalking behind the captain, hidden blades equipped. He then lunged out from behind the captain and embedded his blades into his back, ensuring he would still be alive for a while, but letting the captain know that this would be fatal. 

The crew of the Galleon, realising their Captain had been topped, dropped their weapons to the deck and raised their hands in surrender. You quickly ordered your crew to start showering the hold for any medicine you could find. Your father then jumped from the Queen Anne, and belined to where you and Edward stood over the slowly dying body of the captain. Your father stormed over angrily, and straddled the captain, gripping the scruff of his uniform jacket tightly. 

"I'm not a man accustomed to murder Captain. And if you had taken quarter you wouldn't be seeping now" he growled, almost spitting in the captains face. 

"Suck a muzzle, gobshite" the captain spat back, a mix of saliva and blood coming from his injured jaw "you'll be hanged and sun-dried just like them in Boston" 

You looked at the dying man quizzically "The King has called for a pardon" you said, not understanding what he was threatening. The captain just chuckled, and that sly smile stayed on his face as life left his eyes. 

It was then that one of your crew arrived to Thatch with a box of what seemed like medicine

"Captain, we've searched the hold. It's a middling take, but the medicine we found beares a Charlestown stamp" 

Your father opened the box and quickly inspected what was inside, and deciding that it wasn't as much as he hoped, let the lid drop harshly, and ordered the man to place it on the ship. You, your father and Edward moved over to the side of the ship, and surveyed the Queen Anne's decks. 

"We cannot resupply Nassau out here with force and accident alone. We should go to Charleston for the lot" Edward said, and you agreed. 

"Aye, I was going to say the same thing" you muttered. Your father didn't look very convinced, but he didn't see any other option. Before your father could say anything, you heard the nervous voice of Bonnet, still on the Queen Anne's 

"A-are we victorious? I fear I am not built for the fatigue and care required to live as a man of fortune" at this Edward snorted, and you chuckled. Christ, that man was hopeless, there was truly nothing you could teach him that would make him a better pirate.

"Meet me in Charlestown" your father said, obviously not amused by Stede's antics "one month from today" at this, your father turned around and started heading for his ship. 

"He's gotten grouchier" Edward noted, and you nodded grimly

"Aye, I hate to say it, but I feel this life isn't doing what it had done for him years ago" you say. And it's the truth, you can feel your father getting ready to retire soon. You just hope that he does get to retire before the authorities get to him. 

"Hmm" was all Edward replied with, and then he turned to you, still leaning on the side with one of his arms "Well, what about you lass? What will you do?" 

"I don't know" you muttered "I can't very well sail without the authority of my father" 

"Now lass, you know that's not true. You will always have a place among the people of The Jackdaw" you smiled at this. Yeah, you guess you had forgotten that. 

"Y/N!!" You heard your father shout from his position on the ship "Stop flirting and get back here, we need to scatter before any other vessels come by!" You rolled your eyes in embarrassment. You really did hate your father sometimes

"See you in a month, I guess" you say quietly, and Edward just patted you on the shoulder 

"Aye lass, in a month" 

If only you would next see each other in better circumstances. 

You had arrived at Charlestown about a week before Edward would. Your father ordered some men to go ashore, and kidnap a few of the citizens so that they could use them as leverage. You weren’t the biggest fan of this plan, you were conscious of the pardon, and this way of procuring medicines wasn’t exactly hidden from prying eyes. 

But, your father had called a vote, clued the men in on the plan, and they had faith that the plan would work,and the vote was a resounding yes. And soon, there were three men being tied to your ship, one with his arms around the main mast and the other two handing from their forearms from the Boom of the mizzen sail. 

And yet, even with three of their citizens being held hostage in plain sight, there was no noise from the leaders in Charlestown. Your father was coming to the end of his tether. You knew as well as he did that this was the last hope for Nassau in regards to medicines, and with Ben now scattered to the wind, not willing to help in this, there was little your father had left to do. 

It wasn’t just that though. There was an overwhelming sense of finalisation that covered your father like a heavy overcoat. Any day now, you were sure that he would tell you he would be hanging up his tricorn, to live the last of his years in relative peace. 

You weren’t sure whether you would join him, or take up Edward’s offer. 

Either way, you couldn’t waste time thinking about it now. Right now you are trying to salvage what you can for your little democracy of pirates. 

“Y/N!” Your father said, getting your attention as he walks up to you “We haven’t heard a peep from those bastards ashore” Your father said, as he leaned on the railings with his forearms. 

“Aye. Do you have a plan?” 

“That I do. But it’s going to involve you” Your father relied, looking rather gloomy. 

“Oh?” You say, your interest peaked “And what would I be doing exactly?” 

“Well, it's obvious they aren’t going to make a move without a push. So I want you, and a few other men, to go ashore and barter”

“Aye, I think I can do that” You answer, confident in your ability to get what you need. 

“I hope so Y/N, we’re not leaving here without those medicines” 

“I know father, I will get this done” You say firmly, catching his eyes to convey your seriousness. You then rounded up three other men, and one other to row the boat over. And so you went, right into the belly of the beast. When you arrived at the shore line, you were met face to face with the ends of muskets. The men, who seemed low ranking, told you to stand still and wait for their commanding officer, who soon arrived. He looked like any Governor out here did, pompous, neat, and a huge dick. 

“Now now, a bunch of bilge rats have washed up on our shores” The Governor said mockingly, talking towards his men, who all laughed politely. “I wonder what it is they want” He then turns around and looks directly at you. 

“We’re here to barter” You say quickly, still keeping your arms raised “We want medicines in exchange for your captured men. That’s all we ask” The Governor looks at you, and then proceeds to bark a humourless laugh. 

“Oh, that’s what you want? Medicines to cure whatever sickness follow you on those wretches ships” 

“Will you give us what we need or not?” You asked, trying to get straight to the point.

“And ensure the longevity of your criminal acts? I think not” He sneered at you

“We might be criminals, but we are all still humans, and we’re sick” You forcefully say, making many of the soldiers around you grip their muskets tighter. Noticing this, you gave a small wry smile. 

“Nevertheless, you are still wanted criminals, and we will not stoop to barter with the likes of you” He then gestured to some of his more stalwart men, who proceeded to grab you and your men and clasp you in irons. 

“What are you doing?” You shouted, trying to get out of the grip of the men, who then got two other men to try and keep you from escaping “We’ve done nothing to you, please, we just want medicine” You say, getting louder by the second. The Captain then came over to you and kicked you in the stomach, which brought you to your knees, and you groaned as your brain registered the pain. The Governor then proceeded to raise his leg and kick you straight in the face. 

And then all you saw was black, and all you felt was pain. 

When you eventually woke up, the first thing you felt was the ever present bruise now on your abdomen, and when you moved any muscles in your face, you also felt the blooming injury that was on your face. Once you were able to get your bearings, you looked around at where you were. You seemed to be in an old storage warehouse, with the odd crate of equipment that was hardly used all piled here. You also noticed the three men you had come here with were also clasped in irons and kneeling on the cold hard stone floor. When you had moved your head and one of your men noticed and whispered your name. 

“What happened?” You whispered back. Not that you think you had much of a choice, as your throat felt sore and gravely as soon as you spoke. “How long was I out?” 

“You’ve been out for around a day and a half” The same man replied, Jones you think his name was, and this indicated to the other men that you were now conscious. 

“Jaysus Lass, I thought you had left us” One of the other men, Stevens, said to you. 

“Me? Nah they wouldn’t get me that easily.” You smirked. You knew the men looked to you as a leader, in whatever capacity, so you knew you had to keep up the confident bravado to keep their spirits high. 

“They took us to a warehouse on the dock. Says they’re gonna kill us if the Cap’n doesn’t hand over the men” Jones said, answering your first question. 

“Jaysus. They don’t mess around” You say, as a small piece of fear bubbles up inside of you “But we’ll be okay. My Father will come. I’m sure of it” You say confidently.

Little did you know that it wouldn’t be your father that would come and save you. 

“What the hell are you doing, Man? All of Charlestown can see this mess!” Edward hissed as he came towards Blackbeard. Thatch had just yelled at his hostages that were still tied to different parts of his vessel, his anger and impatience growing bigger, especially with every hour that he hadn’t heard a word from you. 

“It’s the idea” Thatch hissed back, but realising he had misplaced his anger, he took a step back, and continued “Out of range, but well in sight” 

“So, where’s the medicine?” Edward asked

“I sent a party ashore to barter with the Governor. That were a week ago” He said, looking sourly towards the shores of Charlestown “No noise since. It’s just-” Thatch said, but then cut himself off. 

“What is it?” Edward asked cautiously, sensing Thatch’s anger was more than just the lack of medicine. 

“Y/N was a part of the party I had sent ashore” He said shortly, not wanting to let his emotion get the better of him. He didn’t look at Edward’s reaction, but if he had, he would have seen the same fear and shock in his eyes that had been in Thatch’s. Edward then turned to Thatch stiffly and just said

“I’ll handle it. Give me a day” And then, without any confirmation, Edward went back to The Jackdaw, and started following a small boat through the narrow waterways that led to Charlestown. 

The first you had seen Edward was when you saw a small swash of white pass by on one of the tops of the crates, coming from a hole in the ceiling. You didn’t say anything, and didn’t clue to anyone that you had seen something. And, as if with impeccable timing the big doors of the warehouse opened, and in came the Governor, the same man who had literally kicked you into tomorrow.

“Ah, I see you’re awake” The Governor said as he swaggers his way back to you, all confidence and bravado. You just responded by spitting a mix of spit and saliva in his direction. He just looked at you disgustingly, and then put his boot underneath your chin to angle it to look at him. “How naive did your precious father have to be to think a whore like you would barter with me?” He said cockily. 

“Ah, the whore comment. How original” You say, and to be honest, it was true. These men were lacking in insults. “You should have bartered, mate” You say, as you see the same flash of white drop from their vantage point on the crates, and land on top of the Governor, sinking their blades into the man. You sighed in relief, your hunch was correct, it had been Edward up there. 

“Oh God! Oh God, save me!” You heard the now dying governor gasp, his voice a complete contrast to the confidence he had exuded only moments ago. He then looked towards you “And flay all you Devils!” Edward looked down at the man who was now dying at his blade. 

“Blackbeard made you as good an offer as ever a man got from any pirate” Edward then took a moment, thinking something through, but quickly added “You might curse his methods, but medicine was all he wanted.” He then leaned down and grabbed a ring of keys from the Governors belt “And now, he’ll get it” 

And with that, The Governor took his last breath, and his eyes glossed over. Edward’s gaze then looked quickly at you, and he grimaced almost instantly. So, that wound on your face was noticeable. 

“Ah, lass, what have they done to you?” Edward asked, as he went to go undo your bindings, 

“Nothing that can’t be fixed” You say, as you finally feel your wrists being free, and you were able to roll your wrists to ease the pain. Edward helped you to your feet, and you quickly hugged him, whispering a small “Thank You”. You and Edward then walked over to the other men and helped them get free of their bindings.

“How are you all keeping up?” Edward asked, once you had all been freed. 

“Aye, we’re okay, Miss Thatch got the worst of it” Jones said, looking at you with concern. 

“Ah, don’t shit your breeches lads” You then spin around, with your arms wide “I’m as good as can be!” You say, with fake confidence, only Edward seemed to notice how shaken up you were about the whole situation. But you were still here for a reason, and you needed those medicines.

With the help of the men who had accompanied you, you were able to sneak to the warehouse, which you now had the keys for, and where able to smuggle a decent amount of medicines onto the decks of the Jackdaw. 

As soon as you were on board, Edward ordered for Adè to man the helm, and to get them back to Blackbeard as quickly as possible. He then clasped you on your shoulders from behind and then steered you towards his cabin, which you let him do. Once inside, he motioned for you to sit on his bed as he went to a small cabinet he had on the other side of the room. You sat there in silence, not really sure what to say.

“Are ya sure you’re okay, lass?” Edward said, breaking the silence. 

“Aye” You said, keeping your eyes down “Just a little sore” 

Edward nodded from where he was on the other side of the room. Then, finding what he had been looking for, came over with what seemed a small washcloth, he then passed it to you

“Sit still, I’m going to find some water to wash your wounds” You nodded silently, and watched him as he left his quarters. Your shoulder sank a bit when he left. This was the first time you had been alone in a few days, and the events had taken a toll on you. Your father trusted you to get the job done, and what did you do? You went and got yourself captured, and put your men in danger. You felt a small tear escape from your eyes as Edward walked back in. You hurriedly tried to wipe it away, but you were sure Edward had seen it, but he didn’t mention it. He then gingerly took the wash cloth back from you and dipped it into the water. He then kneeled on the ground, so that he would be just below eye level with you, and he started dabbing at the wound on your face. 

“By Christ, your father is going to be fiercer than the devil when he sets eyes on you” Edward said, as he took the cloth away, now soaked in blood, to dip back into the bucket of water. You just hummed in response, dreading having to see your father after this. 

“He’s thinking of retiring, you know” You say suddenly, and you felt Edwards hands pause at where they were dabbing. 

“Is that so?” He asked after a second of thinking, and you just hummed in response. “Well, I can’t blame him” Is all Edward said. “He was worried sick about you. He didn’t say it aloud mind, but I could see it in his eyes” And you were inclined to believe what he said, knowing that, apart from you, Edward was one of the only people who could read your father. 

The two of you then sat in a comfortable silence, with Edward finishing cleaning up your face, and then asking to check any other wounds. You quickly lifted your shirt to show him your abdomen. He seemed to protest at first, obviously shocked at you almost revealing yourself, but his protests died down when he saw the balck and blue that adorned your stomach. 

“Jaysus” Was all he said. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for that, but there should be some wraps around here to bandage it up” He said

“Don’t worry, Eddie” You say, tucking your shirt back down, and looking at his eyes “You’ve done more than enough” You smile, and then pat him on his cheek. 

“Captain Kenway! We’re nearing The Queen Anne!” You heard Ade from the outside shout, and Edward replied with a loud “Aye!” 

Edward then offered his hand out to you, and you wouldn’t ordinarily have taken it, but you were feeling slightly fragile, and sentimental for the history you and Edward shared, so you took his hand and he lifted you to your feet. You then both made your way to the main deck, where you saw your father was waiting on his ship, pacing between the captured men. 

Once the plank had been laid in between the two ships, you and Edward, along with the crew you had taken, and some men from The Jackdaw came aboard Blackbeard’s ship, carrying crates of medicine. You saw your father, and any feelings of anxiety and failure melted away, and you almost ran to him and flung your arms around him. He returned the hug, squeezing you tightly, expressing feelings he won’t portray in words. Once you had let go, your father turned his attention to Edward who had been standing, carefully watching the reunion. 

“What’s the take?” Your father asks. 

“Two crates” Edward replies “With the means for mixing additional doses” 

“Ah, that's right thinking, precious little of that these days” Your father replied, walking over to Edward and patting him on the shoulders. Your father then turned to the hostage on the main mast “You hear that, Mister Wraggs? My young friend and daughter return with offerings, and so saves your scrawny neck!” Your father laughed, and then looked seriously at the gagged man “Will you not thank them?” You then hear that man say a muffled thank you, as the fear in his eye grows the more Blackbeard’s gaze was on him. 

“We should quit these waters, Thatch” Edward said, motioning back towards Charlestown with his head “The Governor is bound to muster more soldiers” 

At this, your father looked reserved, and eventually said “Nah, you go on ahead. I’ve got some business in the North” 

Both you and Edward knew what this meant. He was serious about retirement, and Edward was the first to mention this 

“You’re done, aren’t you? Giving up on us? On Nassau?” There was no malice in Edwards' voice, he had been expecting this after all. 

“Look lad” Thatch says, and then looks towards you, and you come and stand with the two of them, on the edge of the ship, looking over the vast expanse of the sea “I’m late into my fourth decade on this earth. And if I don't find some means to make the fifth quite a cozy voyage, I’d rather sink to the Devil’s doorstep, then call myself captain another year” 

At this you lowered your head, looking into the sea below. So here it was, the final decision. To follow your father, or to carry on sailing. You couldn’t be sure which one you wanted. 

“Ah, we’ll meet again lad” You heard your father say “In this world, or the one below” And with this your father left to go make preparations for sailing. 

“Any more thoughts on my offer lass? I hate to sound desperate, but it seems circumstances have changed” Edward said, and you shrugged your shoulders. 

“I’m not sure” You muttered quietly. You then squared your shoulders, and looked Edward in his eyes “Next we meet, I will have an answer for you, I swear it” 

“It’s a promise then” Edward said, and he left with a parting tap on your back, back to his Jackdaw, and probably back to Nassau. 

But not for you, no you need to ensure your father has the best send off any pirate ever got.


	9. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for your father to finally retire, to spend the rest of his days sipping rum and taking in the suns rays, while you were planning to sail with Edward, finally becoming a part of The Jackdaw's crew. But will Thatch's retirement go exactly as planned? 
> 
> Chapter 9 you guys, and its time for those feels we all know was happening 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, please leave a Kudos / comment if you feel like it 
> 
> Love y'all <3

These past weeks had felt like you were in the midst of a hurricane. You and your father went from ship to ship, plundering what you could, and collecting as much rum and decadent food you could, all to lead up to this. Weeks sat along a beach on the small island of Ocracoke, the place where your father decided to have his last hurrah. And by god, was he making the most of it. There was dancing, singing, food and rum as far as the eye could see, it was everything your father had wanted and more. 

One night, as you and your father are drinking and reminiscing, he starts to look over at you, with a soft look in his eyes. 

“What?” You asked, getting uncomfortable with his stare

“I’ve just been thinking” Your father starts, as he leans back in his chair, and shifts his eyes to the ocean “You aren’t going to stay here, are you?” 

The question itself didn’t catch you off guard, you knew you had to talk to him about it sometime, you just didn’t think it was going to be so soon. Or was it so soon? You had honestly forgotten how long you had stayed here, maybe you had been putting this off a little long.

“Aye Father, you’d be right about that” Was your answer. He barked a loud laugh. 

“Like Father like Daughter, eh? I guess I couldn’t pull you away from the open seas, even if I wanted too” He said, and took a swig from his drink “Have you a plan on which crew to join? I won’t let just any Captain sail with the great Y/N Thatch” You laughed at that and smiled

“Aye, I have one in mind -” You say coyly, but before you could say that you were planning to join The Jackdaw, your father interrupted. 

“Let me guess, Kenway’s ship?” So he knew. Or he had made a good guess. You sighed and just nodded “Aye well, you two were practically joined at the hip back when you both sailed with me, I guess even I couldn’t have stopped this from happening” 

“Are you angry?” You asked quickly, not sure how to gauge your father's reaction. He chuckled at you and shook his head

“No Lass, I couldn’t see a more fitting crew for you to join” He smiled into his drink, and scoffed, but you didn’t question it, you just smiled widely, happy that even though it was inevitable that you were to leave your father here, you were at least able to go with his blessings. Your fathers eyes then shot up, as he clocked a figure approaching the two of you “Ahoy there Vane” 

You looked in his direction, and sure enough, Charles Vane was making his way up the shore. You put up a small wave as he approached. Charles was another captain that you had no doubt would let you on his ship, but you had heard rumours that his leadership style was not quite your cup of tea, so you decided to avoid that conversation with Charles by a wide margin. 

“So, this is it, is it Thatch?” Charles said, without a hello from himself 

“Aye Vane. I presume this rubs you the wrong way?” Your Father replied, seemingly not phased by Charle’s harsh tone. 

“That it fucking does, Blackbeard” Charles replied, using a mocking tone when he used the popular monika used by your father. 

“Why? Because I’m able to settle down? Take a break?” 

“There is no break in what we do! Nassau is gone, and we would have been damn right more prepared had you two been there with us!” Charles all but shouted. This didn’t come as a surprise, you had heard rumours that the British had come back to Nassau in full force, and that your little republic was all but ruined. 

“Charlie, we didn’t mean to just -” You start, trying to reason with him, but he stopped you before you could say any more. 

“Didn’t mean to what? Leave us? Let us rot?” He asked, turning his anger towards you. Now, you weren’t scared per say, but you were grateful for your father's sudden rigidness, knowing that he would be ready to step in between the two of you should things escallate. “A great disappointment you are, Thatch” Vane finally said, bringing his attention back to your father. 

It was then that Edward started walking up the dock, towards the small table you and your father had sat at. You hadn’t even realised that The Jackdaw had docked until you sat its captain saunter his way over to you. 

“His minds made up to say, he says” Vane says, turning towards Edward “So sod ‘im! And hang all of you that follow this sorry bastard into obscurity” And with that, Charles stomped off, back to The Revenge to sail off to god knows where. 

“That man’s a prick” You father said, breaking the silence that had covered the three of you. Edward came to sit on the rickety chair that was next to you, and you gave him a little “hello” as he sat down. “I know you’ve come to call me home, Kenway” Your father continued, looking away onto the few ships that adorned the harbour. “Your faith in me is kind. But with Nassau done in, I feel I’m finished” 

You waited for Edwards' reply with bated breath, not wanting a repeat of Charle’s reaction to the news. He took a few seconds, but then replied with 

“I’m not of the same mind, mate. But I won’t begrudge you the state of yours” And you released a breath you didn’t even know you had been holding. Of course Edward wouldn’t mind, he’s Edward! Nothing gets him down. Your father, seemingly also relieved, went to go sit back down. You then turned to Edward: 

“Are you still looking for that Sage fella?” 

“Aye” Edward answered simply, but his face showed anything but simplicity. It was obvious he was itching to hear whatever news you had. You decided to play with him, just a little. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what I know, but only under one condition” You say with fake seriousness. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow “And what’s that?”

“You let me be a part of your crew.” And then you waited a beat “But as your Ship’s Navigator” His eyebrows raise even higher as he cracks into a wide smile. 

“Ah, so you’re not going to stay here after all” He say, and then leans back in his seat “Aye, I think I can manage that” 

“Good.” You say “Now about the Sage, we were taking a prize around a month back, we heard a man named Robers was working on a slave ship named The Princess” You say, and Edward seems to lock that away in his brain. 

“The Princess. Cheers, Navigator” He says, and you push him gently on his shoulders, going back to your drink. Your father had just sat there, observing this interaction and then, noticing that the silence had returned once more, got up to get Edward a drink and said

“Now don’t sit there like a barrel of wet fish you two!” He then raised his glass “We’re celebrating my retirement” He then broke into laughter, and you and Edward joined in, raising your glass with his. You took a moment to take a long, hearty swig of your drink, when both you and Edward seemed to notice a shifty man in the crowd of pirates around you, seemingly looking behind his shoulders every couple of steps as he ran in the direction away from the party. You look to Edward to see if he had clocked it, and he had. Edward got up, probably to follow the man. 

“You need help with that?” You ask, and your father looked at the two of you quizzically as you raised yourself from the chair

“No lass, I’ve got this handled. You stay here with Thatch” He answered “Save us a few bottles, eh?” Edward says towards your father, and then blended himself into the crowd. 

“What was that about?” Your father muttered, taking another gulp of his drink. 

“Should be nothin’” You answer simply, and grab two new bottles of drink before you go back to sit with your father. 

However, the peace didn’t last for too long. You heard a small cannon blast from somewhere higher up on the island, but before you could find where it had come from, there was a complete shower of mortar fire, raining down on the small town you had made your home. Once the smoke had cleared, you saw a slew of bodies scattered over the ground, and even more men and women injured, trying to figure out where this fresh hell had come from. You looked over the shore line and you saw a mass of British ships, who had been seemingly hiding out of sight, and you had guessed that they had fired mortar shots towards you. 

“Father! It’s the Royal Navy!” You shout, looking around for your father. You looked over and you saw he had thankfully been spared of any injury, he just seemed a bit shaky on his feet. 

“Damn bastards, won’t even let me retire in peace” He muttered under his breath, as he spat out some blood. 

“Men! Back on the ship! Let's show these bastards what we’re made of!” Your father ordered, but he then shifted his eyes to where the Queen Anne had been docked, and you saw it half in the water, obviously being the target of mortar fire, no longer seaworthy. 

“You can sail with us!” Adewale shouted, as he started running towards the Jackdaw. Your Father and you nodded and followed along. 

“Ade! You shouted, trying to get his attention “Have you seen Edward?” 

“No Miss Thatch, not since he was with you” And with that, Ade boarded The Jackdaw and started barking out orders in lieu of a captain. You looked around, hoping to find any sign of Edward as you made your way to stand next to Ade. 

“We need to start going!” You heard some of the crew say, you couldn’t tell if it had been someone from your crew or from Edward’s. 

“No! Not until we find Edward!” You shout back from the helm. 

“Where the bloody hell is Kenway” Your father roared, ready to bring some steel to the British as soon as he could. Not even seconds later, Edward jumped onto the deck of the Jackdaw, and made his way to the helm of the ship.

“Head for that Man O’ War Kenway, let's bring them to their doom” Your father said, as Edward wordlessly started maneuvering The Jackdaw towards their target. 

A fierce battle ensued, using The Jackdaws impressive fire power, which also included mortars, to attack this Man O’ War. Soon, after a few rounds of cannon fire, and some skillful maneuvering from Edward, the vessel was ready to be boarded.

“We’ve knocked them on the head except three or four!” Your father roared “Let’s jump aboard and cut ‘em to pieces” And board it you did. You and the crew battled fiercely, giving them all you could, however, you soon realised that the three or four men that you expected to be on board, was in fact a ruse. The rest of the crew had crept below decks, and surprised you all just as you thought you were winning. And now, you weren’t. In fact, you had become very overwhelmed, trying to fight off two or three men at once, trying desperately to keep your eyes on your father. And once your eyes had finally met him, you saw him completely crowded by british men. It was obvious that they were after one man in particular. 

It just so happened that man was your father. 

You went into a fit of rage, feeling so many emotions at once, channeling that energy into your fighting, cutting down anyone that got in the way of you and your father. In your periphery, you were also able to see Edward making his way to Thatch, clearly thinking the same as you. 

But before you could get to him, a soldier drew a gun and shot your father in the shoulder, bringing him to his knees. The same man then slashed his sword downwards, slicing the other shoulder. Your eyes widened, and you tried to run faster, barreling past anyone in the way, whether they would be pirates or Navy. 

“Y/N!” He shouts, and the way he shouts your name will never leave you. You look over to Edward, as you finally stop in your tracks, at a loss what to do. 

“Here!” Edward says, as he threw a pistol towards him. Your father groaned in pain, and then said

“In a world without gold, we might have been heroes!” 

You felt tears in your eyes, as you saw your father stand back up, after shooting the man who had first shot him. You thought he might be able to make it out of this, and you ran over to him, to give him a hug, to hold his hand, anything. But then you heard Edward shout “Thatch!” You look towards Edward, but as you do, a British sailor comes up behind your father and brings his cutlass through his torso, delivering Blackbeard’s final blow.

The noise you made was not human. You screamed. You cried. You went to your knees right by your father's body. British men were soon upon you, but you couldn’t care less. Your father, the man who had been there through everything, the man who had given you this taste of freedom, lay dead at your feet. You felt arms grab your shoulders, and you try to fight it, but when you look, you saw it was Edward. 

“Come now, lass” He says hurriedly, but still soothingly. 

“No” You sobbed, still trying to fight him, even though you knew you had no hope “No, I can’t leave him” 

“Please, Y/N, I won’t lose you too” And this took you back, but before you could turn around to him and see his face, there was a harsh explosion, and you and Edward were thrown from the deck of the ship, into the freezing waters below. 

You don’t remember much after this, you remember feeling Edward find you in the water, as he helps you swim back to The Jackdaw. You also remember getting on the deck, and heading straight for Edward’s cabins, passing crew who had also made it out alive, and giving you looks of condolences. 

Edward considered following you for a short while, but decided against it. They needed to get the Jackdaw out of here as quickly as possible, and you seemed like you needed your space, just for the time being. 

He starts barking out some orders, and grabs the wheel from Ade’s hands, as the crew started letting out the most sail possible so they could quit these waters as soon as possible. As soon as they were relatively clear of the British cannons, Ade spoke up

“What of Thatch, did he fall?” And at Edwards' silence, Ade prompts “Captain?” 

“He drinks damnation now” Was all Edward said, as he looked out towards the large expanse of water in front of them. 

“Damn” Ade said quietly, as he grips the railing of the helm “Miss Thatch must be devastated” 

“Aye” Edward said “I think a small part of her died there with him” 

The two of them then stood at the helm in comfortable silence, and as soon as Edward was sure that they had escaped danger, he gave Ade the wheel back and told him that he was going to check up on you. 

You had been sitting in Edwards Captain's quarters, sitting on his bed, your wet clothes dripping over his bed sheet as you sat there numb. You knew you were crying, but it wasn’t making you feel any better. You’re not sure if it had happened, if this had all been real. But when you saw Edward’s grim face enter the cabin, you knew that it had been real, and you started to sob harder. Edwards' face paled when he saw your emotional state. He wasn’t too sure what to do, but he just had to think. 

What would you do in this situation had the roles been reversed. 

Deciding on his next course of action, he then made his way to you, and you felt the bed sink as he sat down, and he reached his arm around you, taking you into a tight hug. This made you sob even harder, if you even thought that was possible, and Edward seemed to just let that happen, let you drown yourself in tears as your grief started to overtake you. 

After what felt like an eternity, Edward felt your sobs subside, and your body grew heavy. He looked down to see what you were doing, but he saw that you started to faintly snore as he realized you had fallen asleep. He chuckled a little, and he started to pick you up and place you more comfortably on the bed. He quickly removed your wet jacket, and not knowing what to do with the rest of your wet clothes, he just let you lay in them, and decided to just layer you up with extra blankets. Once you were all situated on the bed, he looked down at your face and, noticing a stray part of your curly black hair had escaped your bun, he tucked it behind your ears. 

“Sleep well, lass” He whispers, and then, in a moment of rare impulsiveness from him, he planted a small kiss on your cheek. As soon as he did it, he was at a loss as to why he did it. He must have just seen you in this vulnerable state and wanted to do anything to make you feel more comfortable. More loved. 

Yeah, that must be it. 

He then sits down on his most comfortable chair he owned and gets some rum, and starts drinking, to try and wash away his feelings, and soon he felt his head hit the desk as he himself went to sleep.


End file.
